Warm to the touch
by Awsome author
Summary: When Edward left she thought she'd never love again, until she meets an unexpected visitor on the beach. I do not own the twilight saga! or it's characters.
1. The million dollar question

(A/N: Bella and Jacob fanfic hope you like it)

_I kissed him, and he kissed me, my lips meet his icy ones, I loved him, and god did he love me, is was like we could never part, it seemed that this love, this passion would last forever, but love is good at disguising itself…._

That was last week, he said he would never leave but that was a lie, he said he would always be with me, that was a lie. He left me in the cold, in the dark, with no way out, no longer could I hear his voice, and no longer could I feel the coldness of his touch.

_Why me?_ I asked myself over and over again _why me? _The only place I found comfort was in my room, on my bed, under my sheets. Silence filled the room, everything was still; the only noise that was being made was the sound of branches of the tree scraping against my window.

I laid there, not wanting to do anything, the silence was enough to make one sick, _I have to get out of this house _I thought to myself, I arose from the bed went to my closet to find a comfortable shirt to wear for the day, I managed to find a nice green blouse, and a pair of blue jean pants.

I went down stairs looking for my black shoes; I finally found them and put them on.

I guess my presence in the living room surprised my dad, because he said "what a sight for sore eye's" I chuckled a little "you over him?" he asked "dad, I really don't want to talk about….about _him_." I said with a hurt voice "sorry; I didn't mean to bring him up" he said with a half-smile on his face.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna take a ride….. You know so I can clear my head" I said while grabbing my keys to my truck.

"Ok well, be careful" he said with the same half-smile on his face.

I reached my truck, and jabbed the key into the hole unlocking the door, I got in and gently closed the door I took my key and carefully inserted it in to the ignition and started the old pick-up.

_Now were to go_ I thought, what _about the beach, maybe I can clear my head there_ I thought to myself as I headed to the beach.

On my arrival I found a young man staring out at sea, he was wearing a grey muscle shirt, with a pair of dark blue jean shorts, and a pair of black running sneakers.

I couldn't see his face, for his gaze was transfixed on the blue sea in front of him.

_What was he doing?_ I asked myself I slowly closed the door to my truck and slowly approached him; my not so stealthy approach of me shifting my feet on the cold beach sand fell on deaf ears, this young man was totally hypnotized by the slow movements of the blue waves coming toward his direction.

I finally got behind him "hi" I said waiting for my answer, he suddenly shook his head , as if he broke out of his trance, he slowly turned his head to my position and when I saw his face I knew at that instant who he was…….Jacob.

"Bella?" he asked in uncertainty "yes Jacob it's me" I said wondering what was going to happen next. "Bella it is you" he said grabbing me into a big bear hug, the scent of his shirt was unbearable, he smelled as though he had run through a meadow of wild flowers, my hands were around his slim waist, and his well shaped chin fell on my forehead; the hug lasted for about a minute until we pulled away.

"So, I haven't seen you in a while; you...you okay?" he said with a wide smile on his face. God his teeth were beautiful his smile was beautiful, and come to think about almost everything about him was beautiful. "Bella… hello earth to Bella is anyone in there?" he asked is smile slowly starting to disappear, my silence must have confused him.

"Yeah….I means yeah I'm fine" I said stammering, "and you…how have you been?"

"I'm okay if you okay" he said smiling

"Oh come on Jake, that's the oldest trick in the book….really how have you been?" I asked smiling as well.

"Well...I'm great, just wanted to come to the beach today, you know just to relax" he said.

"Yeah, I just came here to clear my head" I said frowning a little

"Bella… you know…you can come to me with anything…you know that…right?" he said.

"Yeah, totally" I said half-grinning

"You know I love you….right?" he said planting a kiss my forehead which made me blush

My smile faded _did love me?_ I didn't know what to say.

"You…love me? I asked dreading the answer

"Yes Bella I have always loved you" he said looking into my eyes smiling

"In a way I've kind of liked you" I said with a smile.

"Liked?" he said as if my answer wasn't to his liking.

"Loved" I said hoping he wouldn't leave.

"Oh" he said in a kind of hurt voice, "okay…you mind sitting with me" he asked still in a hurt voice.

"Yeah" I said as he gently pulled my arm, and lead me to a spot near a large boulder.

He sat down and I did the same, "well, I've been thinking" he said in a deep voice

"Thinking about us" he said anticipating my answer.

"What about us?" I said with a gloomed expression

"We were best friends, and now it seems that were getting further and further apart." He said wearing a frown face.

"You know he's gone? Right?" I asked him with a playful look on my face.

He looked at me with a confused face "Seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he left me, I hadn't been the same since then" I said looking down sad.

"Well that explains why you haven't visited in a while" he said snickering

"Yeah I guess" I said with my dad's famous half-smile expression on my face again.

"So if he's gone…are you hungry?" he asked

I laughed at his question, "what?" I asked with a smile on my face

"What… I can't treat my friend to some lunch?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Sure… you can treat me to lunch, just…just ask me a little less goofy next time…okay." I said laughing

"Deal" he said getting up and brushing the sand of his pants, after that he extended his hand out for me to grab it.

I took a tight hold of it as he pulled me up, his hand was to warm and comfortable, so comfortable that I didn't want to let go.

As soon as I was up I dropped my hand to my side and followed him to my truck.

He opened the passenger side of the door holding it for me, _what a gentlemen_, I thought, "I thought shivery was dead" I said with a smile

"Not here" he said smiling as he gently close the door and ran on the other side to open the driver door.

He pulled himself in to the driver's seat and closed the door, and put the keys into the ignition.

The truck let out a sputter but managed to start, he put the car in reverse and then in drive.

We went down the road towards town, "so what are you in the mood for?" he asked.

"I don't know, what do you want" I said looking at him.

"Bella I asked you first" he said glancing at me and then looking at the road.

"No seriously I don't know what I want to eat" I said grinning at him.

"What about pizza?" he asked looking at the road ahead.

"Sure, pizza sounds good" I said looking out the window

We arrived in town within minutes, we were stopped by a red light near the pizza parlor.

It was a little stuffy in the truck so I rolled down the window. "What's the matter? To hot in here for ya?" he asked smiling at me "yeah, just a little"

We pulled up to a pizza parlor called _The Pizza Shack._

We both got off at the same time, as I was going to reach for the handle to the door he quickly got in front of me to hold the door open, " thanks" I said while going in.

He followed close behind me as we found a table to sit at, "how about that one?" he said pointing at the table near the large window.

"Sure" I said walking to the table, he once again got in front of me to pull the chair back so that I can sit on it.

When I sat on the chair, he pushed my chair in so that I was close to the table.

"Aren't we quite the gentleman today" I said smiling at him.

"Can't help it Bells, it was the way I was raised" he said looking at the menu.

"You know what you want?" he asked.

"What's good around here?" I asked picking up the menu in front of me.

"Well I always get the large pepperoni pizza" he said still looking at the menu.

"You're telling me you can eat a large pizza by yourself?" I asked in amazement.

"Yup" he said "I'm a growing boy bells I have a big appetite" he said laughing.

I laughed at his words, then out of the blue came are waitress.

She was wearing a pink t-shirt, with a pair of brown boots, with some blue jean pants, she was also wearing a red apron with two pockets on each side of the apron, and on the top right corner of the apron was a steel name tag with the engraving _BRANDY _carved into it, Brandy was an older woman I'd say about in her late thirties.

"Hello, my name is Brandy I'll be your waitress for the day" she said

"May I take you order?" she said pulling out a note pad along with a pen out of one of the pockets.

"Yes" Jacob said "we'll have a large pizza, with a side order of bread sticks" he said gesturing me to give him my menu.

"Okay, and what would you like to drink?" she said popping some gum that she had in her mouth.

"I'll have water" he said handing her the menus.

"And you sweetheart?" she asked.

"I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea" I said giving her a smile.

"Sure thing" she said ripping of the paper from the notebook as she carefully placed the notebook and pen back into the red pocket.

"It'll be out in a few minutes" she said taking the menus and placing them behind the counter, then she put the piece of paper with our order on it on a string so that the chef would get to it later.

The atmosphere in the _Pizza Shack _was fairly good, I liked the red, blue, and white florescent lighting that surrounded me.

The table clothes were a bright red, and the chairs were a bright red as well.

The bar was brightly decorated with different colors of alcohol bottles, the neon light signs of BUDWISER, and DOS EQUIS, also lit the bar.

"So" said Jacob.

"So" I repeated.

"What do you like in a guy?" he said with a serious look.

"Me…what I like in a guy am the feeling that they comfort me when I'm at my lowest you know like…like when I need it most." I said looking deep into his eyes.

"Oh" he said looking at me too dead in the eye.

Just as I was going to speak are waitress, came again out of know where with our drinks.

"Water" she said handing it to Jacob.

"Long Island" she said handing me my tea.

"The pizza will be out in 5 minutes" she said handing up straws from her other pocket.

"What were you going to say?" he said giving me his full attention.

"What?" I said looking confused.

"You looked like you had something to say, before our waitress interrupted us" he said.

"Oh yeah, that's right I was going to ask you is do you want to stay at my house for awhile after we eat?" I asked looking at him once again dead in the eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds great" he said giving me a grin.

"Great" I said smiling my brightest smile.

"Okay" said the waitress who again popped out of know where.

"One large pepperoni pizza" she said placing a round metal dish that held the pizza.

"Enjoy" she said placing the receipt on the table.

We both took a slice of pizza and chowed down.

As we ate we told stories of our childhood together, like when we used to make mud pies, and when we used to go fishing, and things like that.

It was around 6:00 o' clock and it was time to check out the place would be closing any second.

We went to the cash register to pay for the meal, as we left our waitress said "now yall come back now ya hear" she said as she went back to the kitchen.

Jacob and I got in the car, and drove to my house.

On arrival I found that my dad's car was nowhere in sight. Jacob and I got out, he took hold of my hand as he walked me to the porch. _"God his hand was so warm it was like the sun it felt so damn good!"_ I thought to myself as we climbed the stairs to my porch.

We got to the porch to find a damp not saying:

Bella-

Had to work late today won't be back till dawn of tomorrow why don't you invite Jessica, or Jacob over? You know to just to hang out with them. Love you bye.

Love with all my heart,

Dad

P.S – I rented a movie for you to see it might not be the best but it something, also don't forget to have a good time!

"Well you would you like to enter" I said with a smile on my face.

"Lead the way m, lady" he said cheerfully.

I took the house key out and inserted it into the key slot, and slowly turned it until I heard the lock slowly click open.

We entered the house "take off your shoes" I said while taking off my own.

"Yeah, sure" he said slowly taking of his boots.

I went to the kitchen counter to see what movie my dad had left, I took the movie out of the bag and scan the box, _Resident Evil Apocalypse. What? Great just great a scary movie, all the more merrier for me to scream and jump into Jake's arms or hold his hand during the scary parts. Just fantastic! _I thought to myself.

"What movie did he leave us?" he asked with his arms crossed leaning on the counter.

I handed it to, "_Resident Evil Apocalypse, _another scary movie" he said laying it back on the counter.

Suddenly a large clash of thunder was heard, "is it raining?" I said walking to go and check, sure enough I peeked out the window to see it raining cats and dogs.

"Great" I said with a frown "it's gonna get cold really soon" "hey, you always got me" he said smiling.

_Was this a joke? Was this my destiny? To hug, kiss, or even hold Jacob's hand?_

I quickly snapped back to reality to see Jacob popping the movie into the DVD player.

"Do you want some popcorn?" I asked while heading toward the kitchen.

"Sure" he said while sitting down on the couch.

I went to the pantry to find a bag of popcorn to make, I grabbed a bag and placed it in the microwave, and set it to 2 minutes, the sound of popping soon filled the kitchen room, I leaned on the counter at eyesight with microwave looking at the bag pop, the air around me was starting to get cold, I shivered because the coldness was starting to set in

Suddenly I felt sudden warmth around my waist, I looked down to find Jacob's arms compressed tightly against me.

I stood up strait and turned around so that my face met his, his face was warm, the arms around me were warm. I nuzzled my head under his chin, as he laid his head on my head.

"Why…Why are you hugging me?" I asked him though I didn't really need a reason.

"You were shivering" he said compressing me tighter.

I looked at him, and he looked at me, are heads slowly were moving toward each other, ready to kiss and make up for my hurting him by being with Edward, are lips were so close………._Ding! Ding! Ding!_ Rang the microwave.

We both sighed, he let go of me and went to sit back on the couch, I went and removed the hot bag of popcorn and poured it in a big bowl.

I turned the light off in the kitchen and walked over to the couch and sat down, "okay, you can start it" I said putting the popcorn in my lap and scouting a little closer to him.

"Kay" he said pressing play.

The movie was intense I jumped and screamed about every 10 minutes, but the scenes I was jumping and getting scared on were nothing compared to this next scene, music was playing in the background building up the tension, and then a zombie just came out of nowhere, it scared the living crap out of me, I jumped and my head landed right into Jacob's chest.

A few moments later the movie was over, I turned on the lights and cleaned up the popcorn that was left on the floor, I took the popcorn bowl to the sink to wash it.

"Still raining outside." Jacob said "is it" I said while washing the bowl.

"Do you mind if I stay here for the night ?" he said in a deep voice.

"Well" I said drying my hands " I don't know if Charlie would approve of that" I said drying my hands.

"Please, I won't be a bother and I'll be gone by the morning I swear" he said giving me dare I say it puppy dog eye's.

"Okay…but where will you sleep?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"I thought I could sleep on the couch" he said.

"No way" I said "if my dad finds you on the couch he'll roast me and kill you" I said playfully.

"Well…where will I sleep?" he said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't worry" I said "I have a sleeping bag… you can sleep on the floor in my room" I said walking toward the door making sure it was locked.

"I'll go and set it up for you" I said heading up stairs.

He followed close behind, when I reached my room I opened the door and ran to the closet to find the sleeping bag, I finally found it and quickly laid it on the floor.

Jacob enter the room, "so do you like you sleeping arrangements" I said with a grin.

"Perfect" he said sitting down on my bed, there was a long pause.

"Bella" he said breaking the silence.

"What?" I replied.

"Do you…Do you still love that bloodsucker Edward?" he said looking down.

"No…Well yes…well I don't know" I said sitting next to him.

"Well do you…do you love me?" he asked.

The million dollar question, _do you love me?_ I had to admit it but I did like Jacob but my heart was still not fully healed.

"Well…" I managed to choke out.

"Yes… in fact yes I do" I said.

His head suddenly popped up, "you…you do?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes" I said "spending time with you today Jake just re lit an old flame an, an old desire that had I might sound really dumb but…" I was suddenly cut off by his lips meeting mine, his lips were soft and warm, my lips begged for more, they, they desperately needed it, I was loving every moment of it.

Our lips pulled apart, and we looked into each other's eyes.

"I think those sleeping arrangements, can be changed" I said with a devilish grin on my face.

"What...what do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean you can sleep with me…but on some conditions" I said.

"What kind of conditions?" he asked in a husky voice.

"If I let you sleep with me, there is no touching below the belt, no touching above the bra line, and you keep shorts on." I said.

"What about my shirt can I at least take that off?" he said grinning.

"Well…I guess you can take it off." I said.

"Then it's a deal" he said laughing

"I'm going to go and change into my PJ's" I said while turning the knob on the bathroom door.

"Okay, I guess I'll get ready too." He said as I went in the restroom

I quickly changed into my PJ's and got back out only to see Jacob wearing nothing but his shorts.

I quickly turned off the light and hopped in bed, he soon followed as he got in the bed to.

His big muscular arm wrapped around my slim waist, he pulled me closer to him.

"You know that I love you right?" he said.

_God he was so warm_ "yes" I said smiling to myself.

"And I love you too" I said happily.

"Then on that happy note, good night Bells" he said yawning.

"Good night Jacob" I said _sweet dream._

(A/N: Hope you liked it, I got the chapters name from max Payne 2, Please review if you want more chapters!)


	2. Could there be a better feeling?

A/N: the second chapter hope you like it, remember I don't own any of the characters in this story got it! Please enjoy and review!

_(The next morning)_

I awoke in a haze; I rolled on my side to see that familiar face I had fell asleep with, his arms still tightly, but still comfortable around my waist.

I slowly got out of Jake's arms being careful to not wake him.

After I managed to slip out of his muscular hold, I went to the window of my 2-story house to find rain puddles of last night's storm. I went to the side of the bed where Jacob was, gently nudging him.

"Jake…Jake…wake up" I said in a soft sweet voice.

He responded by rolling over so that his face was facing me, "Jake…wake up" I continued to say.

This time he responded by grunting every time I said his name, "Jacob…get up" I said still in my sweet voice.

His eyes fluttered open, looking directly into mine, "good morning sleepy head" I said with a cheerful tone I as I pecked him on the lips.

"Good morning Bells" he replied yawning.

"What time is it?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Its 6:10" I replied.

He rolled over on the other side of the bed so I can lay down where he was laying earlier.

I got in the bed and rolled closer to him, he wrapped his arm around my back sending a tingle running up my spine.

"Is Charlie here yet?" he asked with a sleepy tone.

"Not yet" I said with a smile on my face.

"I'd better get going" he said slowly getting up.

"Don't go" I said grabbing his shoulder.

"What if your dad sees me half dressed like this, he's going to freak out." He said wearing a serious expression.

He got up and grabbed his t-shirt off the floor, and went to the mirror to fix his hair.

To tell you the truth I didn't want him to leave just yet, I wanted to spend more time with him.

Just as he was about to say bye and jump out the window I had got an idea, "wait" I said sitting up in the bed, "What if I told Charlie that you just got here because you wanted to visit" I said with a clever smile on my face.

He looked me with a grin "that's not a bad plan" he said still grinning.

He came over and sat next to me; he pulled me into a hug, the hug was so comfortable, being in his arms was just like heaven, his touch was nice and warm, and his strong arms around me spread a wave of warmness down my spine.

I nuzzled my head in his neck area, "You know…" he began to speak.

"You come up with the best ideas" he said planting a kiss on my head.

Just then I heard a sudden rumble, "what was that?" I asked looking around the room.

Before he could answer the noise sounded again with the same rumble, just a little louder this time.

"It's my stomach" he replied putting his hand on his abdomen.

"I'm starving".

"Well…" I began, "I guess this is your lucky day, because Charlie's going to be home any minute now and I'm going to cook breakfast" I said with a half-smile.

He chuckled a bit, "well I guess I'm a lucky guy" he said getting up.

"I'm going to use the restroom" he said heading toward the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm going to go down stairs to get started" I replied turning the knob to my bedroom door.

I walked down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen to get breakfast started.

I grabbed a pan and placed it on the stove; I then went to the fridge to get some eggs, and bacon.

I cracked five egg's and put them in the pan, and slowly put the stove on low, I grabbed one more pan and laid it on the stove, next I unwrapped the concealed bacon strips and placed about nine strips vertically on the pan, they sizzled as I put each one down.

I then went to the pantry to find a loaf of bread, the top of the pantry was too tall for me to reach it, my hands were trying to feel for the bread that was most likely on the top shelf.

I finally felt the loaf bread; I grabbed it and pulled it down.

After that I went to the toaster and popped in two loafs of bread, then I went to the Blacken Decker coffee machine that my dad was always showing off when the neighbors would come over.

After pouring the right cups of water into the machine I closed the cap to the coffee maker.

Just then the phone rang, _ring, ring, ring_ the phone chirped.

I walked over to the phone to check the caller ID, it was Charlie.

I picked up the phone, "Hello" I said walking over to the table to sit down.

"Hey bells, I'm just getting off work and I'm on my way home, I'll be there in about 10 minutes" he said with his favorite band music playing in the background.

"Okay sure" I replied "is it okay if Jacob can come over for breakfast; he said he didn't have anything to do today" I added hoping that my dad would say yes.

"Sure honey, of course Jacob can come over…and hey you tell him when he gets there that he's always welcome, okay bells" He replied. There was a hint of joy or happiness in his voice, he sounded more enthused about Jake coming over than when I used to ask him about Edward coming over.

"Sure, I'll tell him that" I said, trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Okay well I'll see you soon" he said

"Okay" I replied.

"Love you" he added before closing the phone.

"Love you too, dad" I said pressing END on the phone.

I quickly got up and went back to the kitchen to attend the food that was now cooking.

I flipped the bacon, as I did I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Something smells good" Jacob said while stepping of the last step of the stairs.

"Do you like your eggs scrambled or over easy?" I asked him grabbing the spatula.

"Scrambled" He said walking over to the table.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, _knock, knock, knock._

"Jake, could you get that please I'm a little busy" I said.

"Sure" he replied, getting up and turning the knob to door.

Charlie walked through the door, "Hey Jake" he said while putting his coat on the hanger.

"Hello Mr. Swan" Jacob said smiling.

Charlie went and sat down at the table.

He pulled a damp newspaper out of his pocket; he unfolded the newspaper and began reading.

Jacob went over to the table and sat down as well; he and my dad were talking about some fishing contest off the coast of "Strait Georgia".

"Alright guy's breakfast is ready" I said while pulling three plates out of the covered.

"Good" said Charlie "cos' I'm starving!".

"What about you Jacob?" he asked while grabbing a plate.

"I've been starving" Jacob said grabbing a plate.

His statement shocked me; he actually wants to eat my food, Edward would have excused himself or told us that he had already eaten.

"Well help yourselves" I said smiling.

Charlie helped himself to one fourth of the eggs in the pan, along with 2 strips of bacon, and one piece of toast.

While heading to the table he went and got a cup out of the covered, he poured some coffee in his cup, then while balancing his plate put some cream and sugar into the cup.

Jacob also helped himself to 1 fourth of the eggs and 2 strips of bacon.

But instead of getting coffee he directly went to the table.

My dad trailed close behind him, they both sat next to each other continuing their conversation before I interrupted.

I also got a fourth of eggs and two strips of bacon.

After I got my condiments I went to sit down at the wooden table.

As I sat I heard nothing but fishing talk.

I was picking out words from their conversation while picking at my eggs.

Something about "the big bass" and how someone got a 80Ib fish.

"Can we change subject?" I said in the brief pause of their conversation.

They looked at me with a aggravated expression, "sure" Charlie said while drinking some of his coffee.

"So…Jacob were going to the beach later…right?" I said looking at hoping he would play alone.

"We are?"Jacob asked.

I kicked him under the table, my dad looked at him, "I mean we are" Jacob corrected.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked my dad.

"Sure go ahead, I'm…a little tired…I'll be here when you get back" he said while yawing.

"When are yall going?" he asked while picking up his plate and heading toward the kitchen and carefully placing it in the sink.

"Maybe after breakfast" I replied while getting up as well to take my dish to the sink, I stopped by Jacob on the way to the sink; "you finished?" I asked extending my arm for his plate.

"Yeah" he replied giving me his plate.

I arrived at the sink and began to wash dishes.

"Well yall kids have fun" my dad said slowly walking up stairs.

"Off to bed already?" I asked while putting a clean dish on a dry mat.

"Yeah…I'm really tired" Charlie said yawning.

"Well I'm going to finish the dishes, and me and Jake are going to go to the beach" I said while drying another wet dish.

"Okay" he said half way up the stairs, "be careful" he said while reaching the top step.

"Always am" I said turning off the faucet.

I could hear the door to Charlie's room close slowly.

"So I take it we are going to the beach?" Jacob asked pulling his strong arms around my waist.

"Yes we are" I said leaning my back against his warm rock hard chest.

"When?" he asked kissing me softly on the head.

"In a few minutes".

"And how long is a few minutes?" he asked laying his head on top of mine.

"After I freshen up" I said gently pulling out of his grab.

He released me, "Well I guess I'll let you get ready" he said half grinning.

"Alright" I said while heading up the stairs, "you can watch TV if you want" I said reaching the top step.

"Okay" he replied, I heard a thump coming from the couch; he must have sat down.

I walked into my room; when I reached the closet door I turned the knob and turned on the light.

There were a lot of dresses to choose from, like a purple blouse, a green dress and so on and so forth.

I ended up picking a white blouse with a pair of blackish jeans, with normal black shoes.

I approached the dresser and grabbed the brush, and began stroking my hair softly.

After I had straightened my hair I notice a little bottle of perfume on the dresser, I grabbed the bottle and studied it; there was a note attached to it.

To: Bella

From: Esme

Wishing you a happy birthday!

Sincerely,

Esme

After I read the fine print I remembered that Esme had got the bottle of perfume for my birthday; I was I little surprised I hadn't used it since.

I quickly sprayed some of it on my neck, _This will be a nice treat for Jacob_ I thought.

I walked down the stairs to see Jake watching the news.

"You watch the news?" I asked grabbing my purse

"No, it was the only thing on that was good." He said while arising from the couch.

"Alright I'm ready, ready to go?" I asked twisting the knob of the front door.

"Yeah, let's go!" he replied with such enthusiasm.

_(Later at the beach)_

We arrived at the beach; the weather was perfect! Bright and sunny not a cloud in the sky.

We found a small spot near the sea shore, Jacob laid down a red and black checkered blanket on top of the thin sheet of sand.

I was the first one to lie down, he soon followed.

We laid there talking about the good times again, talking about werewolf life, and talking about future plans. It was good to talk to Jacob, when I talk to him it's like I can tell him everything, I couldn't be _that _open with Edward.

We sat there for the longest time, until he just stopped.

His eyes fell on mine; he just stared at me, dead in the eye.

His stare was so engulfing, I didn't want to take my eyes off his for some strange reason.

Suddenly his eyes broke away from mine.

His breath intake rate slowly increased; "Jake…Jake what's the matter…you look like you've seen a ghost!" I exclaimed

He looked at me, "I think we should go" he suggested getting up.

I soon arose as well, "go…what do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll…I'll tell you in the car" He said heading toward the truck.

_What happen, did I do something wrong? Did he sense something? _The thoughts kept coming in.

I pulled myself into the car; he slowly got in as well.

He jabbed the key into the ignition, and revved the engine before taking off.

"What happen back there?" I asked looking down.

"Bella remember when I told you about Quil and how he mystically fell in love with Emily's niece?"

"Yeah"

"Well…when our eyes met…I…I think…I imprinted" He said with a clouded expression.

My heart felt like it stopped, _Me? He imprinted on me? Wow! Was I that special somebody? Was I his mate?_

"Your upset" he stated with a hint on hurt in his voice.

"No… I'm not upset…I'm…happy!" I Exclaimed looking at the windshield.

"What?" he asked while pulling up to my house.

"Happy" I repeated.

"You don't understand you have a puppy dog for life now" he said cracking a small smile.

"I fully understand, and I don't mind a puppy dog" I stated playfully.

"So you're not mad at me?" he asked looking at me.

"Not at all; besides it's not like you can help it, I am very attractive" I said wearing a joyful expression .

He laughed, "that you are" he said leaning in for a kiss.

His lips met mine.

"Okay I have to go" I said while pulling the lever on the door to exit.

"Okay" he said smiling.

As I exited the car, I waved him good bye as he drove off.

I entered the house to find Charlie asleep on the couch watching the news, he had a cup of coffee in his hands, he must have fallen asleep while watching the news.

I snuck by him and walked up the stairs.

I entered my room quickly and closed the door; I leaned against the door to my room.

_He imprinted on me! Me of all people! Could there be a better feeling?_

(A/N: Hi and thanks for reading, I for one didn't like how the breakfast scene was arranged but that was the only way to fit it in, but my thoughts don't count yours do! So please review!)

Also please check out my forum _Twilight Character roleplay _ all of the characters are open!

And please read my friend's fanfic _Return _it's a Bella and Edward fanfic if you're interested, you can find her on my favorite authors list.

If you have any ideas please PM!

_Thank you for reading!_


	3. An unexpected return!

(A/N: The third chapter, Please read and review, and remember I do **NOT **own any of the characters! Enjoy!) Also it intends to jump back from one time to the other so read the second paragraph to fully understand Bella's POV in this story.

(_Jacob's POV_)

After I dropped off Bella I headed toward my house in la push, as I drove off she waved and headed inside.

I soon reached the treaty line and crossed over, it was only a few more miles till I would reach the Emily's house.

I finally drove in the drive way of the house, only to be greeted with the questions of my pack.

I got out of the car, "Hey where have you been?" asked Quil standing near the car.

"Yeah, we were waiting all night" Paul stated coming out of the wooden house.

"I had personal business to attend to" I replied while closing the door to the vehicle.

"What personal business?" Embry asked while also coming out of the house.

"What part of personal business do you not understand?" I asked while heading toward the group.

"He's right it's none of our business" Paul spoke.

"It might not be any of our business, but I'm sure Sam will be pretty upset if you don't give him a reason to why you weren't here last night" Embry protested.

"He doesn't need a reason" I said leaning against one of the wooden pillars to the porch.

"That's what you think" Quil said.

"How mad is he?" I asked.

"Well...he's not that mad" Paul answered.

"I'll talk to him" I said while walking inside.

Emily was standing in the kitchen; Sam was sitting down at the table.

"Hey Sam" I said walking in.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell you were doing last night?!" he asked looking at me.

"Now Sam that's no way to talk to a person" Emily said in a sweet voice

"You want to talk about this in private?" Sam asked standing up.

"Yeah" I responded.

We headed outside, "so why were you not here last night?" Sam asked sitting down on an iron chair.

"Well…" I began, "I was with Bella".

"Uh-huh, and what were you doing with her?" He asked with a non readable look on his face.

"Stuff" I replied.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked looking at him dead in the eye.

"I know something happened between the two of you, it's written all over your face." He stated while having a brief cough.

"Well…well we were at the beach today…" I started.

"Go on…" He acknowledged.

"And I kinda sort of…_imprinted _on her" I managed to say.

There was a brief silence.

"You imprinted on her?" he asked grinning.

"Yeah" I said; "_why was he grinning, was he proud that I imprinted" I thought._

"And that's why we had to have this talk in private?" He asked adding a chuckle in between is words.

"Why didn't you tell me you had imprinted on her?" He asked now fully smiling.

"This is a good thing" he added while rising from his chair.

"We have to share this with the rest of the pack!" he exclaimed "Unless you don't mind?" he added on to his sentence.

"Not at all" I replied.

That night we had a bonfire in the backyard, the only people that were there included... Quil, Jared, Billy, Old Quil, Me, Embry, Sam, Paul, and Emily.

Sam shared the news of my imprinting with the rest of the Pack; after he did the only thing I heard through the night was, _way to go Jake, _or, _good for you, you found your soul mate._

After the fire had died down, and Emily, Billy, and old Quil had fallen asleep; it was time for the pack meeting.

"Now…" Sam began, "for all of those who were at the meeting yesterday…" he said eyeing me; "Yall all know that the bloodsucker has returned…" he stated before I cut him off.

"Bloodsucker?" I asked with a look of confusion upon my face, "Which one?"

"The redheaded one" Sam replied.

"She's back!" I examined

"Yeah, trailed her all the way to Olympia, then she just disappeared" Embry said.

"Why was I not informed about this?" I asked with a frustrated look on my face.

"You weren't here yesterday" Paul replied.

"I have to warn Bella" I said rushing inside and grabbing the phone and madly punching the buttons to her cell-phone.

_Ring…ring…ring, come on pick up the phone!_

_(Bella's POV)_

This feeling of him imprinting on me was a sensational one!

The thought made my mind run ramped, _should I tell Charlie_ was the only thought that popped in my head every time I thought about it.

He would have to know sooner or later; I went to the edge of my window gazing at the beauty of nature unfolding. I opened the window to feel the cool breeze of the air, and then suddenly something by a gathering of trees caught my eye.

It looked like a feminine figure leaning against the tree, night had already fallen, and it was hard to make out what the figure was doing. Suddenly the figure vanished; I closed the window and laid the bed, then my cell-phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Bella finally!" Said the voice on the phone.

"Jake? Is that you ,why are you yelling?" I asked.

"Yeah it's me and the reason I'm yelling is because Victoria is out and probably looking for you!" he exclaimed.

"Jacob I think you should come and get me, I saw a figure outside my window earlier; what if it's her?" I asked, my heart beating rapidly.

"Okay I'm on my way; I'll be there in about 2 minutes.

"Okay, I'll be waiting here" I replied.

He hung up the phone, I then went to my dresser and pulled out a spiral notebook, and began to jot down a small letter for Charlie.

Dear Dad-

I'm going to Jacob's for a while; I'll call you when I'm ready to go. If I don't call I'll be staying with Jacob for the night.

Love with all my heart,

Bella.

PS. Make sure all doors are locked.

After the letter was complete, I ran down stairs and left it in Charlie's open hand.

Then there was a faint knocking at the door, I opened it to see Jacob's face. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said grabbing my coat and walking through door, I locked the door and headed toward Jacob's car.

We both got in the car and drove to the La Push grounds.

"So Victoria's back?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"Yeah" he said in a faint voice.

"Why do you sound sad?" I asked looking at him.

"Because if she's coming after you, she'll want to kill you, and…and I can't lose you" he said in a caring voice.

"You don't have to worry about losing me" I said half-smiling.

"You know I love you so much right?" he half-smiling as well.

"Yes I know" I replied scooting a little closer to him, embracing his warmth.

(_Later at La push grounds)_

We arrived at Jacob's house; he pulled into the drive way, and as soon as he cut the headlights off, out came _the wolf's_.

"Hey Vampire girl!" shouted Embry.

"I'm not the vampire girl anymore!" I shouted back while getting of the car.

Jacob trailed close beside me, "yeah she's the wolf girl now" said Jacob while putting his arm over my shoulder and gently pulling me closer to him.

"Quite true" Paul said, _did he know about Jacob imprinting on me? _

"Yeah she's one of us now!" Added Jared.

_Did he know to? I had to ask._

"So I take it Jacob told you about the beach?" I asked them in a demanding voice.

"Yes" Sam said.

"I see" I said crossing my arms, _I wasn't mad at him or Jacob, I mean it is Jacob's pack and family's right to know if he imprinted on somebody or not, but I wish there could be just a little privacy between us._

Jacob's voice broke my concentration, "you're not mad, are you?"

"No, never" I said half-smiling.

"Well now that's a relief" he replied " I thought I was dead for sure!"

"Now why would you think that? But it would be nice for us to have a little privacy every once and another" I said looking up at him.

"Deal" he said kissing on the lips.

Embry made a wolf whistle and the others with the exception of Paul and Sam soon followed to do the same thing.

"Well if you two are done, we have more important matters to discuss" Sam said walking inside the house, Paul and the others followed behind him; me and Jacob were the last one's in.

The pack gathered around a large pine wooden table, me and Jacob took a seat next to each other.

"Now we are all aware of the infiltration of the redheaded bloodsucker, now it has come to my attention that we need to find and possible destroy the bloodsucker so that it cannot hurt Bella or others, now I say we leave right now and see if there is fresh sent, if there is we'll follow it until we find her. When we find her we attack and try to kill her, or at least injure her. Now well go as a pack Bella will stay here with Emily and Billy. The rest of us will go in search of this leach until dawn, having said that everybody get ready, cos' we're about murder this Vampire." Announced Sam his voice had much leadership in it.

To tell you the truth I really wasn't worried about Victoria killing me, but about Victoria hurting and god forbid kill Jacob. I knew for sure he would be going with the rest of the pack, hopefully he would come back safe, _hopefully._

As they were about to leave I ran toward Jacob finally reaching him, "What's up?" he asked brushing some hair out of my eyes. "Promise me something" I asked looking him dead in the eye.

"Anything" he replied.

"Come back to me, don't give her the chance to hurt you, if I lose you I lose everything , so please come back." I said hugging him.

"I promise" He said smiling.

He kissed me on my head, "good luck" I said pulling away from him.

"Thanks" he said while running to the forest with the rest of the pack. Leaving me here to wait.

_Please, please come back to me safely._

(_Jacob's POV)_

We transformed into werewolf form as soon as we enter the forest. We parted in different directions each of us hoping to find a scent on the redheaded leech.

I went in the direction of first beach, and the others went east in search of a scent.

While scrounging the forest ground I came across a rather promising lead, a piece of cloth that had blood on it, this was most likely the leech's clothing.

"_Sam, I found a piece of clothing with a fresh scent on it. Come ASAP" _ I said to him thorough telecommunication. He replied "_alright heading toward your position"_

But I couldn't wait for the rest of the pack to come, she would be gone by the time they would arrive to my location. So I set off by myself and traced the scent all the way to First beach.

It was there on the thin sheet of cold beach sand that I saw her "The Leech", the moon shining off her red curls.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Jacob, Aka wolf boy" she said snickering.

I growled a little, "We both know why you're here" she said smiling sharply.

"You want to protect your precious Bella" Her voice had a sharp tone, as if she was injured.

"Well I guess I'll have to kill you first, before I kill her" she said grinning.

Then rising from the rock she showed her fangs and was ready for battle.

She began her attack pattern with light hits to mostly the abdominal area, which I swiftly dodged. Then I attacked her head on with a sweep of my claw, to my surprise it actually it her.

The wound didn't hurt her that much but it was deep, she then started to attack with even heavier hits I dodged one but got hit with her second one.

Then just in time Sam arrived, he charged with full speed and struck her down, she was now bruised badly, her once white pale skin was now replaced with purple patches.

With my cut and the bruises she bared, she fled with full speed disappearing in an instant.

Me and the pack tried to follow, but without successes.

We later gave up and returned back home.

_Just how long will it be until she makes her move once again?_

_(Bella's POV) _

Me and Emily were talking about a new brand of lipstick that came out, occasionally during the conversation I would look out the window to see if Jacob had emerged from the woods. Emily started on about some new type of eye shadow, then once again I looked out the window and saw him and the rest of his pack emerge from the woods.

"Their back" I said with excitement ringing in my voice.

I got up and walked outside and waited on the porch, Emily soon followed.

He walked up to the porch, "did you get her?" I asked.

He shook his head side to side as if to say no.

My expression went from happy and bright, to clouded and dark.

"But we'll get her" he said in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks Jacob" I said with joy.

"Here" he said handing me their house phone, "Call your dad"

"Thanks" I said taking it from his hand.

I punched in the numbers to my dad's cell-phone "Hello" Charlie answered.

"Hey, dad it's me can you come and get me?"

"Sure, I found your note in my hand, you're at Jacob's right?"

"Yeah"

"Okay bells see you soon."

He clicked the end button his phone and I did the same.

"He coming to get you?" Jacob asked while taking the phone from my hand.

"Yeah" I replied.

After I had called my dad me and the rest of Jacobs family talked about school, tribal stories, and lifetime experiences. It was about 19 minutes in to our conversation ,that I saw bright headlights driving in to the driveway.

"He's here" I announced, "Bye"

"Bye Bella" they said in unison.

I went to Jacob giving him a peck on the lips.

"Bye" he said.

"Bye" I replied.

"And remember there's nothing to worry about." He reassured me.

"Thanks Jake" I said while turning the knob the house's front door.

I walked up to my dad's car and got in.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Why did you go to Jacob's anyway?" he asked turning down volume on the radio.

_I didn't want to tell him about Victoria, or get into full detail about vampires and werewolf's. So I made up a lie._

"You know just to hang out"

"Well that's good that your spending time with your old childhood friend" he said with a smile.

_I wanted to tell him that childhood friend, had now become my lover, but not just my lover…my heart._

As we pulled up on the concrete driveway we both got off and headed inside.

When we got inside I walked up the stairs thinking of all the events that had taken place, _why was Victoria after me again, was it something I had, or did she still hold a grudge? _The thoughts raced inside my head. As I turned the knob to my room I felt a cold tingle run up from my hand to my spine. _Why was the door knob so cold? _ I turned it and open the door to find _Edward._

"Hi Bella" he said smiling.

_My heart raced inside my chest, he had come back! What was I going to tell him?_

_That I didn't love anymore? This was truly and unexpected return!_

(A/N: _crowd gasps _a shocking twist! What a unfortunate event placed for Bella, but not to fear I'm sure she'll get out of it…_some how._

Anyway please review! And join my forum!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Fun with Alice

(A/n: Last we left off Bella was stuck with Edward in her room. Now if you have read the Authors note you will be well informed that Edward is not going to be around for long. However we can have just a little fun with him while he's here, read on to find out!)

Dedicated to: Goldengirl62 for giving me an idea for the chapter! Thanks Golden girl you are the best!

"Hi Bella" He said smiling.

My heart felt like it stopped.

"H…hi" I managed to choke out.

"Bella…I'm sorry" He began.

"Sorry…for leaving you in the cold…I know it was wrong… and I'm so sorry…I need you back" He said pulling me into a hug.

I tried to break free, but his grasp on my waist was tight.

"Let…let go of me" I said in a demanding tone.

"Why? Don't you love me? I said I was sorry." He said looking down at me.

"Sorry… doesn't cut it!" I yelled tried to once again free myself from his grab.

"What are you doing?" he asked his hands tightening against my waist.

"Let me go Edward…let me go!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"No, Why?" he said smiling.

I had no energy left in me, it was useless to struggle.

"Please let go of me…please." I whimpered. I began to cry.

Suddenly the door behind me opened, "Hey bells you forgot you're…" Jacob was cut off by me crying.

"What are you doing to her?!" Jacob asked with a mad tone in his voice.

He ran up to us, "let her go!" he shouted.

"No" Edward said.

"Let her go or else!" he said bawling his hands into fist's.

"Or else what?" Edward asked smirking.

_Oh no, that was the wrong move, Jacob's sure to kill him._

Jacob then punched Edward straight in the jaw.

This knocked Edward back, while releasing me at the same time.

I ran behind Jacob and held on to his shoulders, Edward recovered from the blow; he wiped off some blood that was on his face.

"What are you doing mangy mutt! Don't you see Bella doesn't want you she wants me!" he yelled at Jacob.

_This is making me mad! He's feeding Jacob lies!_

"Now you listen here" I said looking him dead in eye.

"Bella don't get to close to him" Jacob warned.

"It's okay Jacob I think I can handle him" I said smiling at him.

"Yeah so shut up wolf boy" Edward snickered.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled at him.

"Now you listen here…you left me…you made me sad….and even after you left I still loved you…but after I got to know Jacob more I started to realize that I didn't need you anymore." I said in a lecturing voice.

"But…" he tried to say before I cut him off.

"But my ass… you need to shut up and let me finish talking" I shouted

Jacob looked at me with wide eyes; he had never seen this part of me before.

"Now as I was saying…when I met Jacob he just melted all the coldness in my life that you left behind…and here you come saying you're sorry? That's not how it works Edward…at least Jake has the balls to stay when the going gets tuff and not leave on short notice like you did! And now you got the nerve to ask me…no, scratch that tell me, you want me to forgive you? Now I can forgive you, but I'll never feel the same way I did about you…I think it'll be best for both of us if you just leave and never come back." I said my face now pink.

"I'm not leaving without you're forgiveness" he said looking down.

I walked up to him and put my hand on his chin raising is head up so that his eyes were at level with mine, "I forgive you Edward, you broke my heart and I think you need to go back to your family, and I'll stay here with mine" I said the anger in my voice now hardly noticeable.

"You know that Esme is worried about you…and that Alice wants to talk to you." He said half-smiling.

"Well why don't you tell her to come over? We can have a little chat." I said

"She'd like that" he replied.

"I guess I'll go" he said while jumping out the window and disappearing into the night.

"Did he hurt you?" Jacob asked examining my arm.

"No, he didn't do much damaged" I said chuckling a little bit.

He pulled me into a hug, compressing me tightly, gently stroking my hair.

"Did you tell him about Victoria?" Jacob asked.

"No" I replied.

"That's okay…he'll find out sooner or later" he said chuckling.

He carried me bridal style to my bed, he carefully laid me down on the bed and sat next to me.

"I love you bells" he said in a husky voice, as he was talking he laid warm kisses on my collar bone.

"I love you too" I said.

He stopped kissing my neck, "you should be off to bed" He said brushing some hair out of my eyes.

"Yeah I guess I should be off to bed" I said agreeing with him.

"Night bells" he said turning off the lights and fixing to jump out the window.

"Aww, you can't sleep over for awhile?" I asked lowering my bottom lip.

"Well" he paused, "I guess…I could stay here for a while" he said smirking and walking to my bedside. He swiftly took off his shirt and laid beside me.

We laid there face to face, chest to chest, body to body.

His strong muscular arms were wrapped around my waist, and my small fragile arms were wrapped around his neck.

We laid there kissing each other on the lips until we soon fell asleep.

_I had a dream that night,_

_I was in a field of wild roses and I was with Jacob, we laid there hand and hand looking deep into each other's eyes, he was wearing a white T-shirt along with a black leather jacket, as for me…I was wearing a regular black T-shirt with a opal decorated necklace._

_We laid there just staring into each other's eyes, then darkness fell over us, the warm sun was now shrouded with dark clouds. I looked a Jacob only to see him slowly fading before my eyes._

_I arose from the meadow floor, as I looked in all directions trying to find out what my surroundings looked like, then I saw it a tall coniferous forest._

_As I entered the forest, I saw her….Victoria. "What are you doing here?" I spoke._

"_Wait until the time comes, and all that was done in the dark shall be brought forward to the light! And all that was with the dark will come victim to the light, the war of roses was not as terrible as this one" she said adding a snicker at the end of her sentence. Then I saw Jacob and Edward fighting, I looked over to where Victoria was standing, but she was gone._

_I walked over to them, "Stop it" I demanded._

_They looked at me and faded away._

_Once again I was left all alone, with no one but me standing in the forest._

_I laid there curled up in a ball praying that I would wake up_

My eyes fluttered open, Jacob was still laying beside; where he we was the night before.

I laid there nuzzling my head in his neck, thinking about the dream I had, had the night before. _Could this dream be real? And if it is what did she mean? _

While I was deep in thought Jacob slowly stared to awake.

"Good morning bells" he said smiling, his voice wrecked my train of thought.

"Good morning" I replied with a cloudy tone.

"You don't sound too good are you okay?" He asked.

"Well I had a dream…a dream about Victoria, she said something about a war" I said.

"It was just a dream" he said wrapping his arms around my stomach.

"Yeah I guess your right" I replied trying to get out of his hold.

"Where are you going?" he asked while releasing me.

"Don't you remember? Alice is coming over" I said getting out of bed and heading in the bathroom.

I left the door crack so that we could still talk. "Aw, man I thought you were just kidding about inviting her over" he whined while getting up and putting on his shirt.

"Now Jake, be nice; she's just staying for a while." I said putting on a new shirt.

"Well if she's coming I'm gonna need to take a bath" he said opening the bathroom door.

"Okay fine, you take a shower and I'll make sure everything is accounted for down stairs." I said smiling.

"Sure, sure" he said tuning on the shower.

I exited the bathroom and headed down stairs, when I reached the living room I found a small note on the cherry wood coffee table. I grabbed the note and slowly began reading.

Dear Bella-

I have to go to work today, there's been an accident and I'll probably be there all day. I'll see you later today.

Love,

Dad

There were ink smears on the paper which indicated the Charlie was in a hurry when he wrote it.

I sat down on the couch and grabbed a magazine.

Not even two minutes went by, when the door bell rang.

_Ding dong…Ding dong…Ding dong._

"Coming" I said getting up and heading toward the door.

I open the door to see the wide smile of Alice's face.

"Hi!" she said in a cheery tone.

"Hey!" I replied

We hugged, "Alice your freezing! Get inside" I said closing the door.

"Bella do you seriously think a little cold bothers me?" she said while taking off her scarf and discarding her jacket.

I gestured her to sit down on the couch with me. "So what have you been up to girl?" she said smiling.

"Nothing" I replied

During the middle of our conversation, a voice from the upstairs bathroom sounded… "Bella…Bella come here right quick" The voice said, it was most likely Jake.

"Coming" I yelled at the voice.

"Oh, who's that?" Alice asked, her smile now fading into a stern look.

"Jacob, he probably needs something" I said heading toward the stairs.

"Ew, you let the dog in your house?" she said in disgust.

"Be nice! He said he'd be on his good behavior if you didn't come up with smart remarks" I told her while walking up the stairs.

She rolled her eyes. I walked up the stairs and entered the bathroom. "Yeah Jake what do you need?" I asked.

"Do you have a towel?" he asked, his body blurred by the stain glass walling of the shower door.

"Sure" I said grabbing an extra towel from the cabinet.

"Here you go"

"Thanks" he said grabbing it from the other side of the stained glass wall.

I walked out into the hallway and closed the door giving him his privacy.

I then went down stairs to accompany Alice.

As I reached the living room I saw that she was in the kitchen looking for something.

"What are you doing?" I asked heading toward her position.

"Oh I was looking to see if there was anything to eat" she replied.

"Are you hungry?" I asked grabbing the phone.

"Oh hell yeah, it was I long drive" she said

"You want to order take out?" I asked

"Sure take out sounds nice" she replied.

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked.

"I've been craving some Chinese food lately" she replied.

"Then Chinese it is then" I said

"You know what you want?" I asked

"Umm... I'll have the sweet and sour chicken" She said messing with her hair.

"Okay I'm gonna go and ask Jacob what he wants" I said heading up stairs.

"Aw, can't we just give him dog food?" she said snickering.

"What did I say early?" I reminded her.

"To be nice" she said with a pouting tone.

I reached the top of the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey Jake, can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure, sure" he replied.

I entered the bathroom to see Jake with a towel around his slim waist, and little trickles of water running down his well sculpted abs.

"Um…um…what do you want to eat from the Chinese Restaurant?" I asked stammering, and looking down at his body.

"I'll have a…"he paused for a second.

"Bella my face is up here" he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah…um what do you want" I asked looking at him in the face this time.

"I'll have a plate of the Fried rice" he replied.

"Um…okay" I said, trying to keep my eyes from looking at his well shaped body.

I exit the bathroom and dialed the number to the restaurant in the hallway.

"Thank you for calling Chinese catering how will I be of service to you?" the voice asked.

"Hi, yes I'll have one order of the Sweet and Sour chicken, one order of the Fried Rice, and one order of the Sesame seed chicken." I said politely

"Sure honey, do you want it delivered?" The voice asked.

"Yeah"

"Okay honey what's your name?" the voice asked

"Bella swan"

"Address?"

"102 forks road"

"Okay honey it should be out in about ten to twenty minutes" The voice said.

"Okay thank you, bye" I said hanging up the phone and heading down stairs.

"Did you order the food?" Alice asked taking out a make-up bag.

"Sure did!" I exclaimed

"That's good because I'm hungry" she said taking out a lip stick tube and applying it to her well carved lips.

"Why are you putting on make-up?" I asked sitting next to her.

"When have you not seen me without make-up?" she asked know applying eye shadow.

Just then, Jacob came walking down the stairs; he was wearing a black T-shirt with light blue jean pants

"Hey wolf boy" Alice said.

"Hi Alice" Jacob replied.

Jacob sat next to me and pecked me on the cheek.

"Ew, keep your mouth to yourself wolf-boy" she said staring at both of us.

"You didn't tell her?" Jacob asked, he had his hand on my thigh.

"Tell me what?" Alice said wearing a confused expression.

"Alice…me and Jacob…are kind of sort of…going out" I said biting my lip.

Alice's bottom jaw dropped in astonishment, "G…going out…w…with wolf boy?" she asked still trying to recover from her startled state.

"Yes" I replied.

"Wow…um…this…is…news" she said looking down.

An awkward silence fell over the room.

_Ding Dong…Ding dong._

"I'll get it" I said breaking the silence.

I opened the door, "Hello I'm from Chinese catering, I have an order for Ms. Bella Swan" the man said.

"Yeah that's me" I said.

"Okay" he said handing me two bags of food.

"Your total is 10.56" the man said.

I dug in my pocket rummaging for the money.

I finally pulled out eleven dollars from my pocket and handed it to the man.

"Keep the change" I said while closing the door.

I put the food on the kitchen table; "alright guys come and eat" I said while taking out my food and sitting down.

They both got up and approached the table.

Jacob sat next to me, and Alice sat across from me.

I handed Jacob his meal, and Alice took her own.

We then began eating.

"So…did you have a nice trip?" I asked Alice.

"It was okay…not the best trip I've ever taken…but it was okay" she said with a small smile.

"So…how long…how long have you two been…you know…going out?" she asked while picking at her chicken.

"It's been about 2 weeks" I said holding his hand.

He turned his face to look at me; he let out a faint smile.

"And…have you…gotten…you know…serious?" She asked.

"Well it's only been two weeks" I replied picking at my own food.

"Interesting" she said her voice still in shock.

"Does it bother?" Jacob asked picking at his own food as well.

"No, not that much" she replied, taking a bite of her golden colored egg roll.

"So do you yall want to do something after we eat?" I asked anticipating an answer.

"Sure" Alice said with a bright smile. "But what?" she added.

"Maybe we can go to Lake on the way to Port Angeles" Jacob insisted.

"That sounds good" I agreed.

"Sure!" Alice said merrily.

After we ate and all was said and done; me, Jacob, and Alice grabbed our stuff and an extra pair of close, we headed outside.

"My pick-up can't hold all of us" I said looking at both Alice and Jacob.

"Bella, no worries! We can ride in my car" Alice said pointing at a yellow Porsche.

"Alright, I'm game!" Jacob said heading toward the car; Alice and I soon followed.

Alice hopped into the driver seat, and Jacob sat in the back.

"Sit right here Bella" Alice chirped, while patting the passenger's seat.

I looked at Alice and then at Jacob, Jacob wore a faint expression as to say _go ahead sit with her, it's okay. _I did feel bad for Jacob, but Alice wanted me to sit next to her.

Doing what I thought was the right thing I sat next to Alice.

Alice was not shy when it came driving, if there was a chance for her to go ninety in a 20 zone she'd be the first one to take it.

She dug her key in the ignition, and took off in the direction of the lake.

(_Later in the vicinity of the lake)_

"Okay where is the lake?" Alice asked, slowing down her speed and scanning the horizon.

"Just keep going, were gonna reach a small town; I'll tell you when to turn" Jacob said.

We drove a few more miles down highway 101 until we reached buildings.

"Okay where do I turn?" Alice asked.

"Right here on W Lake Pleasant Road" Jacob said pointing at a small road.

We turned and went down the road, "Okay next, you'll reach a parking lot; you can park there" Jake said pointing up ahead.

We reached the parking lot; Alice parked in the corner.

Me and Jacob were the first to get off, and get our stuff out of the trunk.

Alice then emerged out of the yellow car, she soon got all of her stuff as well.

We found a spot near the lake, Jacob laid down a beach towel and sat our bags down.

He soon began to take off his shirt.

"What...what are you doing?" I asked sitting down on the towel he had laid out.

"What does it look like? I'm gonna go swimming" he said now rubbing sun block on his chest.

"Oh…oh of course!" I exclaimed; _God will he ever just leave his shirt on! Got me all hot and bothered!_

Alice soon appeared at my side, "Hey is there a changing room here?" she asked looking around.

"Yeah over there" Jake said pointing at a small brick house, which had a time worn sign that said "Dressing room".

"Thanks" she said hurrying toward the brick house

Luckily I had my bathing suit under my clothes; I took of my shirt and pants reveling a pink bathing suit.

Me and Jacob headed down toward the lake, we slowly walked in to the cold chilly waters.

"Oh my good it's so cold" I said, trying to adjust to the cold temperature.

"It's not that cold" Jacob said smiling.

"Easy for you to say you body temperature's 108" I snapped.

"Come over here, it's like a Jacuzzi" he said laughing.

I walked over to him, he wrapped his muscular arms around me.

He was warm, the cold that I felt instantly turned into warmth.

"So…I want to know, do you enjoy spending time with me?" he asked kissing my forehead.

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"That's good to hear" he said, gently crouching to give me a kiss on the lips, we were so close until.

"Get a room you two!" Alice shouted, as she headed toward us.

She entered the water.

"Who asked you to watch?" I snapped at her.

"Nobody, I guess I'm just jealous…aw look at you two, you two are perfect for each other…I wish Jasper was just like you Jake" she said.

"Not just him wishes they were me" he replied.

"Oh, somebody thinks a little too much of themselves" I said.

He laughed and began splashing water in my face, I began to splash back, and for some strange reason Alice got involved too.

Overall we had fun, we swam, ate near the lake, and splashed the cool water in each other's faces.

The sun was starting to set, and it was time to go.

We dried off and changed into our dry clothes.

We put our bags and belongings in the trunk of the yellow Porsche, once again Alice sat in the front, and Jacob sat in the back.

They left me yet again to choose who I was going to sit next to.

"Um…Alice I'm going to sit next to Jake…is that okay with you?" I asked while opening the back door.

"Um…sure I don't mind" she smiling.

I got in the back seat and closed the door, as soon as I closed the door I scouted closer to Jacob and rested my head on his shoulder blade.

"What time is it?" Alice asked, looking in the review mirror.

Jacob looked at his water proof watch, "7:30" he replied.

"Oh, no. I got to get you two home! I need to leave at eight if I'm going to get back on time." Alice said.

"Well whatever you do, don't speed" I said.

Jacob let out a small laugh, "So how have you been enjoying you spring break?" he asked.

"It's been fun! But it's going to end after today" I replied.

"Yeah, but well still see each other" he said kissing my lips.

"Yeah" I said yawning. We both fell asleep.

(_Later in Forks)_

"Bella…Bella…wake up" a voice said.

My eyes fluttered open, to see Alice's face.

"Good your awake, now wake up your _boyfriend, _because I got to go!" she said.

"Jake wake up" I said.

"What, what happened?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Alice needs to go, so say good bye" I told him.

"Bye" he said sleepily while getting off the car.

"Bye Jacob" Alice replied.

Jacob headed toward the front door of my house, "Okay thanks for everything" I said getting out of the car and heading over to the drives seat to give her a hug.

"Bye, thanks for having me" she said.

"We need to do this again sometime" I said heading toward my house.

"Yeah" she said closing the door to her car and driving off.

She honked on the way out and both me and Jacob waved.

"Well…you'll be needing to get back to La push" I said holding his hand.

"Why?" he said.

"Um…hello it's a school night" I replied.

"Oh, I forgot, well in that case…I'll see you later" he said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Bye" I said turning the knob to the front door, and stepping through the arch.

He turned back and started walking toward La push.

I closed the door and headed to my room.

_Today was the best day ever! Fun with Alice was a great way to end the Break!_

(A/N: Sometimes you just got to break loose, and maybe spending time with Alice will help do just that! And if I don't update soon Have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!

Also I will be closing the forum for Christmas-New year. This also includes polls so PM before Christmas!

And Please Review! I will update faster if you do!


	5. What the hell?

I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I stepped in the doorway to the shower and turned the on the hot water.

As I stood there scrubbing my head, I thought back to the dream I had the previous night.

"_What is done in the dark shall be brought forward to the light" what could that possible mean?_

Standing there clueless now washing my body, I thought about Jacob and Edward fighting in the dream, _Could that be a sign?_

Or may Jacob was right; maybe it was _just a dream_. But I had a feeling this wasn't just any dream.

I quickly rinsed off, and stepped out of the shower; I grabbed a towel and began to dry myself.

After that, I grabbed a pair of PJ's and quickly put them on.

I turned out the night lamp, laid down and drifted off to sleep.

(_The following morning)_

_Knock…knock…knock_

"What?" I grumbled

"Time to get up Bells" Charlie said on the other side of the door.

I propped myself up and looked at the time, it was 7:15.

"Shit!" I shouted to myself, I got up and got ready.

I looked in my closet and found a pink blouse with a nice pair of blue jeans.

I quickly ran to the dresser and brushed my hair.

I then ran from there down stairs, "Bye dad" I said heading out the door.

"What…you're not going to eat?" Charlie asked.

"No time…I love you bye" I said closing the front door.

I was about half way to my truck when realized I didn't have my keys.

"Dammit" I said about to turn around when suddenly I heard a loud mortar pulling up to the front of our house.

"Hey Bella" said a voice behind me.

I turned around, it was Jacob.

"Hey Jake, um...what are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see if you needed a ride…do you?" he asked.

"Of course, and you came at the right time, I forgot the keys to truck inside." I told him, while getting on his motorcycle.

"Well, I guess it's good I came" he said as we took off to Forks High.

We arrived in the parking lot; he dove up to the curve so that I could get off.

"Thanks Jake" I said kissing him on the lips.

"Sure thing" he said kissing me back.

He sped off toward the exit; I turned around toward the school to see Angela and Jessica staring in awe, both wearing a dumbstruck expression.

"Hey guys" I said walking up to them.

"You're with the _hot _Indian guy?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah and?" I replied.

"Girl, you are damn lucky" Jessica said.

"Man he's built, I wanna cuddle with that" Angela said.

"Guys, he's just like any other guy" I told them.

"The hell he is! How did you get him on your platter?" Jessica asked.

I was about to answer her, but then the bell rang.

"We'll talk later" Jessica said walking toward the school.

"See you later" Angela said waving.

"Bye" I managed to say before they were out of my sight.

I walked into the building and hurried across the hallway.

I finally reached my class _U.S history._

I absolutely hated this class, the teacher; Ms. Welder had always given me F's and C's in this class.

I stepped through the door, only to be greeted by _her _face.

"Sit down, and copy your warm-up." She said coldly, handing me a blank sheet of paper.

I sat down at the small square desk I was assigned to in the beginning of school year.

I began copying the warm-up; what we had to basically copy was a word with a definition, today's word was _Presidio: a Fortress made by Spanish settlers, to protect against invasion, or hostile Native American activity._

About 5 minutes went by and the tardy bell sounded.

"Okay…I want you finish copying your warm up…after your done with that put it away, get your book out and turn to page 415." Ms. Welder sounded.

Ms. Welder was from Wisconsin; therefore she had a Canadian accent. Now, Ms. Welder wasn't all that into fashion; she always wore blue jean pants, with a different colored shirt each day. Her red-orange hair always was either let down, or on some occasions in a pony tail.

As I finished copying the definition, I quickly put away the paper and got out my text book.

I turned to page 415 like she had instructed, only to see a familiar topic on the page, _Quileute tales and myths._

I smiled to myself, I was sure to pass this class now.

"Okay, trusting that you have taken out your books and turned to page 415, I'll begin reading." Ms. Welder said taking out her own text book.

She began to read "_There were and still are many myths and tales of the Quileute tribe, one of their famous tales was of men turning into werewolves, it was said that Taha Aki the former chief leader of the Quileute tribe was a spirit warrior, it was said that every day Taha Aki would flee to the sacred mountains, leave his human body and change into his sprit form. He would then sweep long distances in is spirit form making sure no threat approached his village, however the night before Taha Aki had a meeting with his spirit warriors. Among these warriors was a one of the strongest spirit warriors in Taha Aki's time…Utalapa. At the meeting, Utalapa suggested that the warriors should go and rage war on the bordering tribes, doing this Utalapa thought that they could soon make an empire. However Taha Aki and the rest of the spirit warriors voted no to the suggestion. In this event Utalapa being the strongest devised a plan to murder Taha Aki and claim the role as chief of the village. Acting on this plan, Utalapa followed Taha Aki to the sacred mountains. As Taha aki left into his spirit form, Utalapa took his axe and cut Taha Aki's throat. Utalapa was now the new chief of the village. It was said later in the myth that Taha Aki merged with a wolf, and soon returned back to his village. When he arrived as a wolf, word reached the new chief Utalapa that a wolf had entered the village. Being the cruel leader he was, he ordered his men to kill it. The warriors of Utalapa soon reached the wolf with spears drawn. Taha Aki did not attack, but tried to communicate with them using his eyes. The warriors soon felt as if the wolf was trying to communicate with them. Many of the warriors wanted to communicate with the wolf, but since Taha Aki's death, Utalapa forbid all access to the spirit world. However among the many warriors was a man named Yut. He left his body and transcended to the spirit world, Taha aki did the same. Taha aki told him of Utalapa's betrayal and how he was preserved by a wolf. With this Yut returned to his body, however while Yut and Taha aki were talking; Utalapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated, but saw that Yut had entered the spirit world. Then Utalapa did the unspeakable, he grabbed a knife from one of the warriors and ran toward Yut's body saying traitor. When Yut returned to his body Utalapa cut his throat and silenced him forever. When Taha Aki saw this a wave of anger and rage crashed into him, when he returned to the wolf, the feeling he bared was too great for the wolf, and thus did he turn back into a human."_

The bell rang, "Okay put that away and I'll see you tomorrow" Ms. Welder said, everybody put up their books and headed out the classroom door.

I walked out of the classroom and headed for my 2nd period class, and before I knew it I was walking 3rd and then 4th period class, and soon lunch. Man, the day was going by fast.

Lucky there wasn't a long line for lunch; I quickly grabbed a plate of spaghetti and sat down next to Angela and Jessica.

"Hey Bella" Jessica said as I sat down, both her and Angela were wearing a devilish grin.

"So…tell us…how you hit it off with _Indian guy_?" Jessica asked, while taking a sip of her drink.

"Let's get one thing straight…His name is Jacob." I stated.

"Well…how did you hit it off with Jacob?" she corrected, while rolling her eyes.

"Well…we were friends back when we were little…and years went by… and one thing lead to another, and well now here we are." I replied.

"God I wish I could be you" Angela said.

It was good to talk to Angela and Jessica, I missed them over the break, we finished talking about Jacob and me, and started talking about what happened over the break. Jessica talked about her going to the mall and getting a cute outfit, and Angela talked about taking pictures along the shore line of La push.

Just then the bell rang, we put up are lunches and went to 5th period.

The day really was going by fast, as soon as I got in the classroom, it was time to go to 6th period, and then before I knew it 7th period. I stepped into the classroom, 7th period _English _with Mr. Landerfield.

As we entered the classroom he handed us a work packet.

"This will take the whole class period so get to work" he said while giving me my packet.

I gave him a faint smile; this was my best class, I always got A's and B's.

I took my seat at the front of the class and began working on the packet.

_(45 minutes later)_

"Alright so we can all leave on time, hand in you packets, put your chair on top of your desk and get ready to go" Mr. Landerfield announced.

I did as instructed and put on my backpack.

The bell rang; I left the classroom and headed toward the parking lot.

As I reached the parking lot I found a familiar face waiting for me…Jacob.

"Hey" I said running up to him.

"Hey Bella" he said turning on the motorcycle.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You need a ride home don't you?" he asked with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I didn't drive my truck here today" I replied.

"Well hop on!" he exclaimed

I got on.

He revved the engine and speed off toward the exit.

"So the pack and I are gonna go to town today. Wanna come?" he asked.

"Sure, I'd love to come" I replied.

"Great" he said while pulling up to my house.

"What time are yall going?" I asked getting off the motorcycle.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00" he replied.

"I'll be waiting" I said turning around and heading inside my house.

When I got in my house, I immediately headed toward my room.

Once I entered my room, I hurried to my closet to find a comfortable shirt to wear for tonight. It took about an hour, but I found a bright white sweater to wear; I quickly changed into it and headed to my dresser.

I got out my make-up bag out and applied some eye shadow to my non-colorful eyes. I then applied some lipstick to my dull lips. And finally applied blush to my checks. I glanced at the clock that was in my room; it read 5:58.

_Wow the time was going by fast Jacob would be here any moment._

I hurried down the stairs to find my dad at the table reading the newspaper.

He looked up the newspaper, his eyes widened "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Jacob invited me and the gang to a night on the town" I replied.

"You and Jake have been spending an awful long-time with each other. Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked, while setting down the newspaper.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Dad…me and Jacob…we've been spending a lot of time together because…well…were kind of sort of going out" I said, dreading his response.

"Oh, Bella that's wonderful!" he exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

"Really, you…you don't mind?" I asked.

"No of course not, I knew that you and Jake were perfect for each other from the very beginning." He said.

Just then there was a knocking at the door.

"Oh, that must be Jake. Gotta go dad love ya" I said while heading toward the door.

"Okay bye sweetie" he said, as he went back to reading the newspaper.

I opened the door to see Emily's face.

I walked out of the house, and closed the front door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Jacob asked if I could pick you up while he got ready" she replied.

"Okay that's cool, well lets go" I said.

We both got into her grey expedition; she started the truck and headed toward la push.

"Damn girl, you pulled out all the stops" she said complementing my outfit.

"Thanks, and hey you don't look to bad yourself" I replied.

There was a short pause.

"So…um, where are we going today exactly?" I asked

"Well, we are planning to go and eat first, and I don't know what will happen after that" she replied, while pulling into her drive way.

I got off, and headed toward house.

Both me and Emily entered through the door; as we entered we saw Kim, Jared, Sam, Paul, Embry, Jacob, and Quill in the living room.

"Ready to go?" she asked while sitting her keys down on the table.

"Yeah, we're starving!" Embry shouted.

"Now, now…let's not make a fuss…we still have to discuss transportation… now who's taking who?" Emily asked

"Kim's car can fit me, Kim, Embry, Paul and Quill" Jared said.

"And my car can fit me, Sam, Bella, and Jacob." Emily chirped.

"Well then…what are you waiting for? Let go!" Quill said with enthusiasm.

"Alright! Kim get your keys and lets role." Emily said while grabbing her own keys off the table she had left them on.

Everybody rushed outside. Embry, Jared, Kim, Paul, and Quill got in Kim's Green rover.

Me, Jacob, Sam, and Emily; got in Emily's Grey Expedition.

Me and Jacob got in the back seat, while Sam hopped in the driver's seat, as for Emily she sat in the passenger's seat.

Sam started the engine and speed off toward forks.

_(Nearing Fork's)_

The ride on the way to town was comfortable. I sat next to Jacob and put my head on his shoulder blade; Emily and Sam were holding hands.

Emily's voice broke the silence, "so what are you two in the mood for?" Emily asked looking in the review mirror.

"What are you in the mood for?" Jacob whispered in my ear.

"I don't know…Mexican food?" I whispered back unsurely.

"I was thinking the same thing" he replied.

"We want Mexican food" Jacob said, looking at Emily in the review mirror.

"Really? Me and Sam were thinking just that! Plus I know a great Mexican restruant in town, let me call Kim and tell her" Emily replied taking out a pink cell phone out of her purse.

She dialed in the numbers and put the phone to her ear.

There was a short pause.

"Hey Kim it's me, what are yall in the mood for to eat? Really us too…well meet at a place in town called _Morelia's_…Okay well we'll see you there…okay bye." Emily said, while pressing the end button on her cell-phone.

"Mexican food it is then" Emily sounded.

_(Later in town)_

We arrived in town square; Sam pulled up to the famous Mexican Café Emily was so fond of talking about…_Morelia_.

Not two seconds went by before Kim pulled up next to us.

We were about to go in the restruant, but Emily stopped us on the way in.

"Now, before we go in I expect you to be on your best behavior…got it" she said eyeing everybody in the eye.

"Got it!" we shouted in unison.

We entered the restruant and waited for our waitress to show us to our seats; finally the waitress came up to the podium.

"How many?" our waitress asked.

"Nine" Emily replied.

The waitress grabbed nine menus, "right this way" our waitress said leading us to a large combined table.

We all took a seat as our waitress was setting the table with our menus and silverware.

I sat next to Jacob _of course_, and sat across from Embry.

"Can I get you drinks?" our waitress asked pulling out a pen along with a notepad.

Our waitress went down the line until finally she reached me, "What will you have?" she asked.

"I'll have a tea" I said in response.

She continued down the line until she was done with all of us.

"You're drinks will be out in a moment" she said heading toward the kitchen.

I scouted my seat a little closer to Jacob's chair, when I was close enough he put his strong muscular arm around my waist and laid a kiss on my collar bone.

"Hey, not at the table" Embry scowled.

We both let out a faint chuckle.

Our waitress came back accompanied by another waitress, both were carrying Black circular round trays that held our drinks.

Both of the waitresses stared to pass out the beverages to their owner; the waitress who had taken our order before passed me my tea.

After the waitress finished passing out the drinks, she went around asking what they wanted.

I took a quick look at the menu but I couldn't decide what to choose.

I quickly whispered to Emily "Hey Emily what's good around here?"

"Oh, you just have to get the fried chicken avocado, it's the best" she whispered back.

The waitress soon approached me, "What would you like to eat?" she asked.

"I'll have the Fried chicken avocado" I said handing her my menu .

She went around yet again taking everybody's order and then soon fled to the kitchen.

"So like, what are we doing after this?" I asked.

"Well, we all are going to arrive at the mall, and after that we'll see what happens" Jacob replied, while taking a sip of his water.

"Oh I see" I said burrowing my head into Jacob's shoulder blade.

He began to slowly stroke my hair.

_(15-20 minutes later)_

Finally after waiting for what seemed like forever the meal was finally ready to be served.

I received my fried chicken avocado; I got my fork and stabbed with blunt force.

I lifted the piece of food that was on my fork slowly to my mouth and consumed it.

I sat there letting the flavors adjust until suddenly I just fell in love with it; I started to eat a little bit more of it until it was all gone.

Once everybody had finished eating, Sam and Emily got up and went to pay for the meal.

After everything was paid for we got in our cars and headed to the mall.

_(Forks shopping mall)_

Once we entered the mall the boys started to head up stairs, "Come on Bella" Jacob said holding out his hand; I was about to grab it but just then somebody pulled on my other hand, I spun around to see who grabbed arm, it was Emily. "Oh no, sorry Jake she's coming with us" Emily said, I was about say something but before I could protest Emily and Kim were taking me into a department store.

"Hey…I wanted to go with them" I said once we entered the department store.

"Oh trust me Bella; you wouldn't want to do what _they're_ doing" Emily said.

"And what _exactly_ are they doing?" I asked

"They saved up money to buy some new gaming system" Kim replied.

"Aw, but I like video games too" I wailed.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you rather spend time shopping with your girlfriends?" Kim asked.

"I guess" I replied.

Even though we didn't buy anything I still had a good time, me and Kim tried on some skirts and belts. Emily tried on some jewelry, and before we knew it, it was 9:00. We hurried back to the main part of mall to meet up with boys; little did we know that they were already waiting for us.

We headed out toward the parking lot with bags in hand; we quickly filled up the car with our bags and headed home.

Kim went back to Emily's house; me, Emily, Jacob, and Sam headed to my house to drop me off.

"Did you have a great time?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, it was the best day ever" I replied.

"Good to hear it, I thought your kind of feeling left out" he said.

"Me? No of course not" I replied.

Suddenly the truck came to a halt.

I looked out the window to see my house.

"Well I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow" I said while opening the door.

"Kay, see you later" he replied.

"But before I leave…" I said, while giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you" he said with his hand on my cheek.

"I love you too" I replied.

I got out of the truck and close the window, as I did Sam rolled down his window.

"Well it's been fun Bella" he said.

"Yeah it has been, and thank you all for letting me come" I replied.

"No, it's not a problem you can come whenever you want" he said.

"Well…again thanks for everything…I kind of sort of got to go inside right now…school night" I replied, while heading toward my house.

"Bye Bella" Sam said as they drove off.

I entered my house to see my dad on the couch watching the news.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked coming in and setting my purse on the table.

"Bella I think you need to take a look at this" he said pointing at the TV screen.

I came and sat next to him, and began to watch the news. _What could be so important? What did dad want me to know?_

The reporter began to speak.

"_Hello and welcome to forks news at nine, I'm Sasha Goodman with the latest news. Recently the president has seen an improvement in Nation academics, and overall knowledge level. Seeing this, the president has moved all graduations from late May to March 31__st__ of this month. Final exams will be giving to all Forks High School students two days from now, tomorrow at forks high as well as other schools will be giving a review for the final exams, so make sure all of your kids do not miss school tomorrow."_

The news shocked me.

I would be graduating in two days, _what the hell? _

**(A/n: I know the chapter felt a little rushed, but the next one will be in detail I promise. Now for updates.**

**I have been looking at my story traffic and have seen that I have some new viewers from around the world, of course I don't know their names or pen-name but it does say what country they are from, thanks to all the people from India, Sweden, Germany, New Zealand, and Israel for reading my story!**

**Also I am now a registered beta reader, so if you have a story that might need revising and you don't want to do hand it over to me and I'll take care of it.**

**And I now have a new forum, its called "Interview with the author of warm to the touch" so if you have any questions about the story, any favorite lines in the story you would like to share, Or just ask me questions about myself, you can go to this panel and ask me things.**

**In addition I do apologize for not having this chapter up yesterday or Thursday, because on Thursday our internet connection went out due to bad weather, and I couldn't do it yesterday because I was With my family. I hope you guys can forgive me.**

**So thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Why Charlie?

(A/n: Hello and welcome to another segment of Warm to the touch. First off I want to say thanks to all the people across the world for visiting my story, reading, and reviewing it. I saw on my story traffic that I have more people from Czech Revar, Cyprus, and Guyana, Brazil, Bulgaria, Egypt, and Romania. Thanks to all the nations who are reading this story, you are the ones who drive me to write more! Also don't forget that I am an official beta reader, so if you have any stories that need revising bring them my way, I'll do all the hard work for you. Plus don't be shy ask questions with my new and improved "Interview with the author of warm to the touch", just go to My forums and select "Interview with the author of warm to the touch" from there you can ask me questions not only about the story but personal questions, favorite lines and quotes and stuff like that)

_Two days until graduation? What the hell was the president thinking! _I thought to myself.

"Well you best get to bed, it's late" Charlie said.

"Yeah, after all I am a little tired" I replied.

"Night dad"

"Good night Bella"

As I went up stairs to my room, I thought back to the incident with Jacob and Victoria, I wondered if the commotion between me and her had subsided or if she was still looking to kill me.

It kind of sucks, having to pay for what someone else did, I mean it wasn't my fault; I wasn't the one who killed James. And back when Edward left I was a sitting duck for Victoria to come and take me straight of the earth. But now it's different, I have Jacob to protect me if anything were to go a-rye.

I after a series of steps I finally reached my room, my sanctuary. I walked over to the unmade bed and laid down.

I laid there for what seemed like hours; watching, waiting, for something, anything to happen.

Suddenly I heard a noise, it sounded like knocking. I looked over at the window, to see Jacob balancing himself on small window ledge.

I walked over and opened the window; "get in here, now!" I quietly shouted.

He hopped in; "what are you doing?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you had got the news" he replied.

"Yes, I have. Just what the hell was the president thinking?!" I shouted once again quietly.

"Calm down Bella, it's okay" he said, coming over to my position and comfortably compressed me into a hug.

I wrapped my small meek arms around his neck, "it's just graduation, I guess" I remarked.

"Yeah, besides… early summer" he said joyfully.

"On the bright side I guess" I replied

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He exclaimed.

"Emily invited you over, we were going to watch movies and play video games, you game?"

"Well…it is late…I don't think so" I replied.

"Oh come on Bells, your 18 break loose a little, I promise you'll be back by midnight"

"Well I guess _one _late night couldn't hurt" I said.

"That's the spirit! Come on lets go" He said while grabbing my hand.

"Wait, how will we get there? If I take the truck Charlie will know something's up" I began.

"Uh, hello werewolf, you can ride on my back" He said smiling greatly.

"Duh, how silly of me to forget" I replied.

He jumped out the widow first. Once his feet were on the ground, he held his arms out so he could catch me.

I jumped from the window's edge and landed into his welcoming arms.

He crouched low so that I could ride on his back; I swung one leg over his enormous back.

He grabbed a hold of my feet and slowly began to rise; once I was situated he took off full-speed toward La Push.

(_Later in La push)_

Jacob slowed down his pace, which indicated that we were here.

Sure enough, I saw a dim light in the distance.

We got closer and then we were there, I got off and we both went inside the wooden house.

As we entered we found that all the boys were gathered around the TV, the girls at the table with cups of coffee in their hands.

"I thought we were going to die waiting for you two, now will you two please sit down so we can watch the movie!" Embry shouted

We walked over to the couch; Jacob's arm was comfortably tight around my waist.

We sat down, "what movie did you get?" I asked while sitting on Jacob's lap.

"Well Emily got some stupid chick flick called _My Sisters Keeper_ and me and the guys got _Final Destination 3-D._

"Sounds promising" I commented.

"Which one do you want to watch first?" Embry asked.

"I don't mind as long as it's entertaining" I replied.

"_Final destination 3-D _it is then" Embry said popping in the disk.

He then stood up and handed everybody a pair of 3-D glasses.

He headed toward the light panel and turned off the lights.

I got off of Jacob's lap and sat next to him, snuggling my head in is warm chest.

Although I had never watched a 3-D movie in my life, this one was pretty good.

I had to watch the movie with my hand in face half of the time the move was on.

I Wanted to see the other movie, however due to the time, it was time to leave.

I said bye to the pack and went outside with Jacob.

I hopped back on his back and headed back to Forks.

(Later in forks)

We arrived at my house in record time, I got off his back and hoisted myself up to the window, and he did the same.

I laid on the bed and yawned; he came and sat quickly next to me.

"So…what's it going to be like graduating next week?" he asked looking deep into my chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know, before you know it I'm going to have to go to college and then forget about my friends, and I really don't want to do that"

"Bells, it'll be okay don't worry about it, okay" he said with much compassion.

"Okay…." I glanced at the clock, "well…I'd best be going to bed now"

"Yeah, sure" He said leaning for a kiss.

I moved forward and meet his lips; but something strange happened, this kiss was very more passionate than the previous ones he had given me; this one was so much more fire, so much more passion. He began crawl on top of me, his hands traveled down my curved thighs, while my hands traveled down his curved russet abs.

I began to remove his shirt slowly.

His lips slowly traveled from my lips to my collar bone, a few second later his shirt was non-existent, while we laid there he was still leaving hot kisses on my collar bone.

I started to remove my own shirt, but his hand quickly stopped me; he moved his head from his previous position and looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella…I don't….you know…go that far yet" He said.

I was a little disappointed at what he said, but there was truth to his words; if I was to sexually connect with Jacob there would be dire consequences.

"That's okay…I think I should be going to bed now"

"Okay" he said putting his shirt back on, "see you later?" he asked while getting ready to jump out the window.

"See you later" I replied, as I said that he jumped out the window.

I laid my head back on the pillow and drifted to sleep.

(The next day)

I got up, got ready, and headed off to school.

Today would be awkward, we would be given a review on what we had learned over the past 6 months.

I entered _U.S History _and sat down at my assigned seat.

The bell rang and so did Ms. Welder's voice, "good morning class….as you may know we will be giving the review for the exam that will be tomorrow, and since the exam will be given so early we will be giving the exam on our latest subject _Quileute Tales. _ Very shortly I will be giving out a packet that will cover all Quileute tales and language content." She said.

_Coolness I would defiantly pass this class and graduate now._

Ms. Welder began handing out packets, I received mine and I began to work on it.

I opened to the first page to see the first topic in the packet….._The Language Of Love._

I began to read the passage, _Many Quileute people talked to their mates in such a way of passion, many of the words that were spoken to the Quileute's people are unknown to us today, but we do know certain words that the people may have spoken in their time, one word we know for sure that was spoken was Qui Quillie this word translated to language would be "Stay with me forever"._

I read the rest of the topics that were introduced in the packet that Ms. Welder had passed out, about 45 minutes later the bell rang and I was off to 2nd period.

During all of my classes I thought about Jacob, he was all that was on my mind, weird.

I walked all over the school to each class until, school was over. I got in my truck and sped toward my house.

On my arrival I saw that Jacob was outside waiting for me, I got off my truck "hey Jake" I said getting of the rusty truck.

"Bells….there's been an accident….Victoria was looking for you and she came here….Charlie…" He said before I cut him off.

"Charlie, what's wrong with Charlie?!"

"Bells…she hurt him pretty bad, he's in intensive care at the hospital; Billy sent me here to come and get you" he said.

I started sobbing, "Bells, it's okay, I'm here now" he said grabbing me and compressing me into a warm hug.

I cried into his chest, _why did Charlie have to die? Why couldn't Victoria leave us alone?_

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I need ideas, simply PM me or leave a review on what you would like to see, I will not update until 10 reviews are posted!)


	7. Aftermath

(A/N: I won't be so picky this next time, I will no longer require reviews for update, because one of my readers did make a good point, continue to read and visit my forums for information.)

Jake led me to his car and gently put me in his passenger seat.

Jake came around the car and sat in the driver's seat; he then inserted the keys into the ignition and speed off to the hospital.

On my arrival Jake immediately led me to my father's holding area; as we walked through the hospital I saw posters plastered with the name "Carlisle Cullen" were the Cullen's back in town?

I shook the thought out of my head, the thought of me seeing _him _again would bring back so much un-needed pain.

We walked into "Room 190" I walked in to see Charlie on the bed, breathing machines cascaded around him.

"Dad" I said walking up to him and sobbing.

Billy was on the other side of him, the pack was sitting down on the chairs in the room.

"How long has he been like this?" I asked, "about 6 hours" Billy replied, "luckily we got him to the hospital when we did; the doctor said if we would have gotten him here any later, he would have died"

I sat next to him in a sturdy metal chair all the while shaking my head wishing it was me that would have gotten hurt instead of him.

I heard footsteps enter the room; I turned my head to see Carlisle standing in the doors arch holding a wooden clipboard.

"Hello Bella" he said with a faint smile.

"Hello doctor…so what's his given condition?" I asked anticipating his answer.

"Well, his rib cage was fractured is several places, he took a strong blow to the head, we believe that this may have damaged his Cerebellum. And on top of that, he has a series of scratch marks running all the way from his chest to his toes. His femur bone has been bruised due to tremendous force, his lung was slightly punctured, and due to that his lungs started to give off an inflammatory response"

"In English?" I asked

"He got smashed up really bad"

"Thank you doctor, that'll be all" I said

"Now not so fast, I still have to get his blood pressure and check his lung passages"

"Of course" I replied looking down at the room's floors.

He walked further into the room and went to the machine that Charlie was attached to.

He took out his wooden clipboard and began to take a record of Charlie's breathing.

_Why was I being rude to Mr. Cullen? Maybe it was because he was Edward's dad._

"Everything seems to be in order" he said

"Thank you doctor" I said as he exited the small hospital room.

"This is my entire fault! If I didn't even date Edward, this would not have happened" I yelled.

"Bella, don't scold yourself. It wasn't your fault, you can't help that you fell in love with Edward." Billy said smiling.

"Thanks Billy, but could you give me and my dad a minute, if you don't mind?" I asked.

"Sure thing Bella, come on boys, let's go to the waiting room" Billy announced.

The pack followed Billy out the door, and I scouted up to Charlie.

I took a hold of his hand.

"I'm sorry dad" I said as I lowered my head and began to sob yet again.

I picked up my head a little, and saw that his eyes were open.

"Dad! You're awake!" I cheered.

He mumbled, I then figured out he couldn't talk because the stupid breathing machine attached to his mouth.

"Wait here" I said getting up and walking out the door.

"Can I get a doctor please?" I asked

A nurse came running down the hallway.

"What's the matter?!" the nurse asked

"Can we take the breathing machine off him; I think he's breathing on his own.

The nurse grabbed a hold of the clip board that was on the room door.

"We'll have to ask the doctor assigned to him" she said looking at the clipboard.

She ran her finger until she reached our room number.

"Ah, doctor Cullen" she said.

"I'll page him immediately" the nurse said running up to the nearest phone.

She took then phone in her palm and raised it to her ear; "Will, Doctor Cullen please come to room 190? Again will Doctor Cullen please come to room 190?" she called over the intercom.

She hanged up the phone and walked over to me, "He should be here in a while" she said.

"Thank you" I said.

I walked back into the room and sat next to Charlie.

Jacob entered the room.

"What's the matter with Charlie Bella?" he asked coming next to me and sitting next to me.

"Nothing he just woke up, but he can't talk because of that damn machine."

Jacob nodded his head.

I was paying a close eye to Charlie's expressions, and realized that he was trying to smile.

_Was he smiling about me and Jacob being together; did the thought of him being with me bring Charlie joy?_

Just then Carlisle entered the room.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked eyeing Jacob.

"I think Charlie is breathing on his own" I said to him.

"I'll check" he said walking over to the machine and checking the record this time.

"Your right, he is breathing on his own" he said while disconnecting the machine and leaving.

"Finally, that thing was giving me a small rash on my lips" Charlie said.

I was about to talk but then the nurse came in.

"Sorry folks but visiting hours are over" she said

"Thanks" I said to her

I looked over at Charlie "I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" I asked

"Okay, bells" he said slightly coughing.

Me and Jacob walked out of the room and went to the waiting room.

"Come on guys visiting hours are over" I said walking toward the exit.

The guys and Jake followed me.

_I absolutely hated Victoria! She messed with my man and now she almost killed my father. That bitch was going to pay for her medaling with people who mean dear to me!_

(A/N: Again sorry for the short chapter, there will be just a few more short chapters and then a long one, which will be chapter nine. Also if you haven't already check out my new story "Beauty Meet the Beast". Thank you for reading and please review!)


	8. Revenge

(A/N: Hey guys welcome back, I have a message to some people, if you don't have anything nice to say about the story just don't say anything at all. Also remember I have many parts for "Twilight Character Roleplay" if you are interested, and I have many other forums if you are interested in any of them.)

(Bella's POV)

Jacob and the pack dropped me off at my house.

Jake told the pack to meet up at Emily's and he would be meeting up with them later.

He walked me up to my bedroom and sat me down on my bed.

"Bella, I know with your dad in the hospital and everything has you pretty spooked but I don't want you to do anything crazy while I'm gone" He said with his arms crossed.

"I won't do anything crazy Jake you can trust me" I said

"But can you lay down with me for awhile" I added to my previous sentence.

"Sure bells" he said laying down with me.

"But I can't stay for long, the pack is expecting me to return to them soon" he said

"That's okay, just for a few minutes" I said wrapping his arms around his waist.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as-well.

We laid there talking about all the good things in life instead of the bad ones.

About 12 minutes in our conversation Jacob started to slowly fall asleep.

The next 2 minutes went by and he was out like a light.

I kissed his cheek and wrote him a note.

Dear Jake-

I know I promised you I wouldn't do anything stupid but I need to set the record straight.

If you don't know what I'm talking about here is a poem to help you figure it out….

She wears curls of bright red,

And to the forest she has fled.

I went to find her so that I may

Kill her or even change her ways.

So don't fret I won't be gone long,

Just long enough to see her be gone.

I hope this helps you understand where I'm at.

Love with all my heart,

Bella swan

Your lover.

I left the note next to his face and fled down stairs.

I grabbed the pistol my dad had always kept in the drawer and set off for the forest.

I walked for what seemed like hours until I finally reached a rather promising clue.

The clue was a piece of bloodstained clothing, examining the piece further led me to believe that is was a feminine piece of clothing.

I trialed further in the forest's depth, until finally I found her watching out at the sea.

"Victoria!" I called out.

The red headed woman slowly turned her head towards my position.

"Well if it isn't Bella" she said smiling at me sinisterly.

"Now that I got your attention, we can settle this" I said.

"Bella, don't talk nonsense, you have no hope of killing me, you should just let me kill you and end your life right now, what's the point in putting up a fight?" she asked snickering.

"You hurt my dad, and you tried to kill Jacob!" I yelled.

"I'm gonna kill you here and now!" I said pulling out the pistol and firing it at her.

I opened my eyes to see that she was gone; I looked to my right, POW! I was knocked to the ground.

The force was so tremendous that my body couldn't move.

"Well, It has come time….time for you to die!" Victoria cried.

_Jake….I'm sorry._

(Jacob's POV)

I awoke in a daze; searching my surroundings to see where I was.

I found a small note and read it.

After reading the note, my mind went into serious thought. The poem she had left for me gave me no leads, I decided to read the poem more carefully to understand what she was talking about.

_Let's see _I thought, _okay she wears curls of bright red, who could that be? Victoria? And to the forest she has fled. Okay so Victoria is in the forest, I went to find her so that I may, kill her or even change her ways. What?! Bella is in the forest alone?! _I didn't bother reading the last words of the poem instead I got up and ran to the forest thicket hoping I would reach her.

_Please Bella be safe!_

I reached the woods and found her and Victoria; she was on the ground and Victoria was hovering above her, ready to strike. "BELLA!" I yelled.

(Bella's POV)

She raised her hand and was about to bring me life to an end; I shut my eyes tight, hoping I would wake up in my bed with Jacob at my side. I was just about to give up living and die, until I heard _him._

"Bella!" He cried from the forest thicket.

_Jake? I'm sorry._

(A/N: Thanks for reading and **please review**! By the way there are several positions opened for my forum "**Twilight Character Roleplay" **so if your interested come and signed up.


	9. An Elegant Evening

_Jacobs POV_

I phased faster than the speed of sound and ran right into victoria with full force.

This knocked her hard on her back; she got up and once again fled out of sight.

I quickly phased back and ran over to bella, " Bella! Are you okay?!" I asked frantically; trying to get an answer out of her without success.

I quickly scooped her up into my arms and ran fast toward Emily's house.

(At Emily's house)

I reached the house and quickly entered.

Everybody was asleep at the time, I took the nearest room and and laid her down. I then ran to the bathroom and took out a first aid kit. I rushed back to her and examined her body for severe wounds.

I didn't find any open wounds, so I figured she would be alright for the time being.

I stayed there watching her, making sure she was alright.

It had been about 2 hours since she was knocked out.

I grabbed her hand and murmered "wake up bells".

(Bella's POV)

I really didn't know what happened.

First victoria was on top of me and the next I was knocked out.

I couldn't do anything nor could I see anything; my mind was not fully functional, and I could not move a muscle in my body.

All I saw was eternal darkness, that is until I heard _his _voice, _my _Jacob's voice.

_"Wake up bells" _he said, his voice was full of worry.

I slowly, with the will of many, forced my eyes into opening.

Slowly but surely I began to see the glistening shines of light from the florescent lighting.

"Jake?" I questioned beneath my breath.

"Bella?!" he said with joy, "you're finally awake!".

I slowly shook my head from side to side, trying to gather my thoughts, my eyes zooming in and out trying to regain focus.

"Do you need any water?" Jake asked, now kneeling at my side.

"That would be great" I replied meekly.

From what little vision I had left, I saw him leaving the room and getting me a glass of water.

He soon returned with the cold glass in his hand; "here you go" he said handing me the glass.

"Thanks" I replied taking it from his hot hand.

I slowly began to drink the clear liquid and suddenly my vision came back.

I sat up a little, and placed the glass on the small end table that was next to the bed.

"How long was I out?" I asked looking at the clock.

"For about two hours" Jake replied.

I nodded and then tried to remeber what happen before I got knocked out.

Suddenly I remembered, "where's victoria?" I asked him.

"She got away" he replied, hanging his head in disappointment.

"It's okay Jake, you did your best in trying to fight her off" I said to him, trying to help him re-gain his confidence.

"Thanks Bella, but...." he said before I cut him off.

"But nothing, you did your best and thats all that really matters"

"Thanks" he said again.

"Anytime"

"So I heard you passed the test" he said smiling.

"Test? What test?" I asked

"You know the final exam, you're going to be graduating next week" he said wearing a forien expression.

"We took the test already?" I asked, maybe I had forgotten.

"Yep, I passed and now I'm free of that God forsaken school" he said joyfully.

"Wow, I can't believe I forgot about that" I said.

He got up and gestured me to move over, I did, and in doing so he took off his shirt, kicked off his shoes, and laid down.

I laided my human hand on his bare hot chest, and nuzzled my head into his neck.

"God Jake, what are we going to do? I mean soon we are either going to have to A: Look for a job, or B: go to collage" I proclaimed.

"Don't worry about that stuff Bella" he said. "We have the rest of our lives to think about that"

"I guess....I guess you right" I replied.

He glanced at the clock, "It's 1:45 in the morning, I guess it's time to go to bed" he stated while getting up and turning of the lights.

He laid back down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Night Bells, I love you" he said.

"Night Jake, I love you more" I replied, before drifting off into a deep slumber.

(The next morning)

I awoke to see that Jake was not beside me.

I got up and walked into to the living room to see Billy parked in front of the television.

"Hey Billy, is Jake here?" I asked

"Oh, hey Bella, Jake said you were resting, he told me to tell you that he and the others went on a daily patrol togather." Billy answered.

"Oh, okay, well do you want me to cook breakfast, or anything?" I asked.

"No Bella, I'm fine" he replied.

"Already then, I guess I can do something else then" I said going back into the room.

I sat down on the bed, trying to decide on what to do while Jacob was out on patrol.

I soon found somthing I could do, go and see charlie.

I walked out of the room, went outside, got in my truck, and headed for the hospital.

(At the hospital)

Walking into the hospital I fealt a strange feeling, as I something was trying to tell me something.

I checked in with the receptionist and headed toward charlie's room.

I entered charlie's room to see that he was watching T.V .

"Hi dad" I said as I walked in to the room and sat down on a rather comfortable chair.

"Oh hey bells" he replied.

"Anything on T.V?"

"No" he replied.

"So what have you been up to, you know other than being in a bed for the last 48 hours"

"Nothing much, they have been constantly been keeping a eye on my blood levels" he said, once again flipping through the channels.

I looked at the T.V when suddnely it stopped on the channel 5 news.

"Dad if you hate the news why insist on watching it?" I asked

"I don't know, probley because there's nothing to watch" he said chuckling a little bit at the end.

"Knock, knock" said a voice at the door.

I turned around; it was a doctor I hadn't seen before.

"I take it doctor cullen is unavailble." I stated getting up and going to charlie's bedside.

"Sadley no, my name is Dr. Martinez, I will be Dr. Cullen's replacement untill he returns" said Dr. Martinez.

"Okay Charlie, I'm going to take a small blood sample and check your blood pressure" Dr. Martinez said grabbing his clipboard and setting it down on the table.

"Go right ahead doctor" charlie said.

Dr. Martinez walked up to charlie and took out a small vile and a needl; "This will only hurt for a second" the doctor said while injecting the needle into charlie's arm.

The blood flowed in the tube and fell in the small vile, slow filling the vile up.

About two or three minutes and the vile was completley filled.

"Alrighty, thank you very much Charlie I am going to run to the lab right away with this" Dr. Martinez said while walking out the door.

"I'll be back for your blood pressure in a little bit" He added on the way out.

"Why are they keeping a close eye on your blood dad?"

"To tell you the truth Bells, I really don't know" was his reply.

"Well I hope you feel better" I said while glancing at the clock.

"I guess I better go" I said grabbing my coat and placing a kiss on charlie's forehead.

"Alright honey, thanks for the visit"

"Anytime dad, I'll see you the next chance I get" I said while walking out of the room.

I walked down the hallway and exited the hospital into the outdoors.

* * *

I began to drive to Jacob's house, hoping he would be there.

Sooner or later I arrived at Jacob's house.

I walked up to the door and slowly turned the knob to the door.

Upon entering the house I found Embry and Quill in the kitchen, _as usual, _Paul and Sam were in the living room, and Jacob was along with them.

"Hey babe" I said walking toward the living room and sitting on his lap.

"Whoa, when did we result to name calling?" Jacob asked grinning.

"What you don't like me calling you that, because I just thought I try it out" I said in my defence.

"Bella, it's okay I don't mind"

"Oh, okay, anyway, whats for lunch?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we're going to have to eat soon" he replied.

"Emily honey, whats for lunch?" Sam asked from the couch.

"I don't know, I was thinking spagetthi or pasta"

"Pasta sounds good" I replied, agreeing with Emily.

"Pasta it is then" Emily stated while grabbing a pan and getting the ingredients out.

"Hey Em, you need any help?" I asked.

"No, thank you though"

I sat back down next to Jacob, he put his arm around my shoulder and I nuzzled my head into his chest inhaling the scent of mountin air and pine cones.

In a few minutes the scent in the room was not only filled with Jacob's scent , and the scent of spagetthi.

It was only a few hours until Emily was finished supper and we were eating.

After dinner we watched a little T.V and cracked a few jokes here and there, untill about 12:00 and then I started to feel sleepy.

My eyes slowly started to flutter, battling to stay awake.

"Bells, you okay?" Jake asked holding both of my arms trying to keep me grounded to the ground.

"I'm just a little tired, that's all"

"Well here let's get you to bed" he said, while picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the room.

He laid me down on the soft comforter and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

He pulled the quilted homemade blanket over me and tucked me in.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"No, thank you Jake, you've done quite enough for me already" I said sleepliy.

"Alright well I'm going to stay up tonight with the guys, if you need anything just call me" He said once again kissing my lips and then trailing toward the door.

"Okay, thank you Jake" I said as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

(A/N: This chapter was a harmless fun chapter, mostly these chapters that are just about regular life circle around purpose, such as showing the strong relationship between both Bella and Jacob or filling in questions from other chapters. And now for updates, The twilight forum of mine has been closed and is now under lock and key, however I did make a new one for twilight so we can all start clean just go to my Forums click On Twilight Rp and then simply apply for a position It's that easy!

_**Thanks for reading, Please review and have a wonderful day!**_

_**You are all Awsome in my book-**_

_**Awsome author**_

_**Click the button down bellow to review!**_


	10. The Graduation and Bella's Diary

_Monolouge: Hello and welcome back! I know it has been a while since I last wrote a chapter, but I had to take a VAC from fanficton. Anyway this chapter is going to take place a few weeks after the previous chapter, and will start with Bella graduation. Shout out to Gloria Suri Nava (A.K.A Glowpinkstah A.K.A Baby Smiley,) check out her youtube vids!_

(Bella's POV)

After a few weeks of hanging out with the pack and seeing Charlie in the hospital the day was finally here, the moment of honor, I was graduating! And not only was I graduating, but I was graduating Valedictorian!

Also in the passing weeks my dad has been relased from the hospital and is now able to make it to my graduation! And if that couldn't be any better my mother and step-father are also going to attend! All the pieces were falling into place.

I couldn't sleep, eat, or even think straight I was too excited from the thought of graduating, but one thing remains a mystery to me....What will happen after? Where will I go? And how will I get through this? I mean there are so many jobs out there, but which one is perfect for me?

But nevermind that, I have too much riding on today to think about that; besides, there is plenty of time to think about that later. Right now I need to focus on getting ready!

Applying make-up, and other beauty products, As-well as getting into my blue graduation outfit.

After getting ready, and making sure that all the finishing touches were added, me and my dad headed to the school with haste.

On arrival I headed backstage to get ready for my speech. In little to no time we were already ready to head on the elegant stage. The backstage helpers hurried us out of the back and on to the stage. We all took a seat in the chairs that were properly arranged for us; took the stage and began her speech.

"Good Evening to you all; today we honor a special moment in all of Forks High School History! Today we honor the students of the future and may they have a good one, so with out further ado here is the clases Valedictorian!" said into to the Mic.

She Stepped out of the way and allowed me to get up and do my speech.

I stood up and walked in front of the wooden podium; glancing to my right I noticed my mother, father, step-father, and...and _Jacob? Why wasn't he at his graduation?_

I gulped down my fear and began to speak,"Through the Tests, losses, and failure's we still came through, even though we need guidence we are young and we are the class of 2010, and we will do great things! So it is a great honor to bring before you the class of 2010!" I stepped aside and let the crowd gaze upon the indivituals of 2010.

After the graduation I met up with my parents and Jacob.

"What are you doing here Baby?" I inquired while giving Jacob kiss on the lips.

My mother and step-father looked at me and Jacob in amazment, as if they didn't know I had a boyfriend.

"What's...what's going on here?" my mom asked with much happiness.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Who's you're friend?"

"You mean Jacob?" I asked getting closer to him.

"Is that his name?"

"Yes, mom, this is Jacob...he is my boyfriend" I said.

"Oh my god Bella!" My mom said while charging madly at me and pulling me into a giant bear hug.

Jacob left my side and went to talk with Charlie and my step-father.

Rene pulled me to the side.

"So...is he a good kisser?" she asked

"Mom" I groaned.

"Well...is he or is he not?"

"Yes he is!" I basically yelled.

"He is pretty muscular for man his age"

"I guess, mom can we not talk about this?" I asked not wanting the subject of conversation to go any futher.

"I have one more question....have you two...you know..."

"MOM! I would never do that at such a young age, I know better than that!" I rebelled.

"Well I'm not saying that you can't do it, I'm just saying don't do it without protection."

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I replied.

"Come on, we were going to go out to eat"

We hurried back to the guys and I quickly went straight Jacob.

We walked out of the school; Jacob had his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his shoulder.

Once we arrived to the car me and Jacob got in the back and let Charlie drive us to the restraunt.

"So, now that you two have graduated...what are you going to do?" charlie asked while looking at us in the review mirror.

"Well, I have a major in Music" I replied

"I have a major in Mechanic studies"

"That's really good and all but what collage will you be going to?"

"Well me and Jacob were planning to go to Forks community college"

"I see" was all the Charlie had to say.

After dinner, as-well as many other activities, Charlie, Jacob, and myself headed back to my house to stay the night.

We were in the living room and with a short glance of the clock, Charlie called it a night and told us to not do anything we would regret.

Me and Jacob just stayed up talking about all the things that would happen in the few occuring years.

"So, you're going to be a musician?" Jacob asked.

"What?! No, I am going to be something more important than that!"

"Well you did play the clarinet in high school?" He asked pulling me a little closer to him.

"Yea, but I'm going to college to be a music educator, you know a conductor?"

"Oh that's cool too, but how will you do it?" he asked.

"Simple, go to college for four years, get a degree and look for a local school who needs my help"

"Well Miss conductor if your going to make it to college auditions then you might want to go to sleep now" Jacob replied while getting up taking my hadn and leading me up stairs.

We reached my bedroom and both laid on the bed untill we drifted to sleep.

_3/15/10_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first college audition, sadly I didn't get the position, but I will __**NOT**__ give up!_

_Signed_

Bella Swan

* * *

_3/19/10_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have been accepted by a local community college! And I've only been there for four days and they say I can earn my degree in about 4 months!!!!_

_Signed_

_Bella Swan_

* * *

_6/4/10_

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally recieved my degree!! And will be able to work at a public school, the other good news is that Jacob also got his degree and is now working at a local mechanic shop!_

_Signed_

_Bella Swan-_


	11. Jacob's Cousin and a Hot 'n sexy moment

**A/N: Sorry People that I haven't put a new chapter up for this one in a while, but I have been working on a new story called "Into the World of Twilight" so whenever you are free go ahead and take a look at it! Thanks for reading and please review!**

_Work had seperated us dramatically. _

_Whenever I had been free he had to go to wrok and fix more cars or help more customers. _

_And whenever he was free I had to be giving music lessons and conducting local youth band. _

_But no more, now we both made time for our-selves and now we could finally reunite after the long weeks of working._

(Bella's POV)

Finally after teaching day-in-and-day-out I was finally going to see Jacob! It had been sometime since the two of us had huged, kissed....made-out.

But it's all going to be worth it! Or so I thought.......

I pulled into Jacob's driveway looking for him.

And sure enough as soon as I parked the car he came out of the garage with his oil stained T-shirt.

"Hey Babe, it's been a long time" I said while walking up to him and giving him a big kiss on the lips.

"Hey, baby I missed you too" he replied.

He kissed me back and as he did I notice a car that hadn't been there before.

I pulled away from the kiss "who's car is that?".

He turned around and examined the car I was talking about.

"Oh....that's my cousin's car" he replied.

"Quill has a car?"

"No, this is my other cousin Lynn she came to stay for the weekend" he said.

"How come I never heard of her?"

"She rarely visits" he replied bring me a bit closer to him.

"Well then.....is she...you know...._a werewolf_?"

"She's half werewolf, see her mom and my mom were half-sisters, my grandmother had two husband's, one was a member from our tribe and the other was a vampire a _cold-one. _ My grandmother had my mom first, and after she broke it off with my grandfather, she met a vampire. They both had a child together and they made my aunt. Which made my aunt half-werewolf and half-vampire. So when lynn was born she was also half-werewolf ,half-vampire" Jacob explained.

"Well...does she have powers?"

"Many, she can turn into a werewolf, but she can also see people past and future, she can turn people into anything she wishes, and run at a fast pace." Jacob stated.

"Hey Jakie!" called a girl's voice.

I looked over Jake's shoulder to see a young woman with long jet-black hair and brown-russet skin. She was wearing a brown T-shirt and blue pants.

"_Jakie? _Is that some kind of nickname?" I inquired.

"haha...well yeah, kinda like when you call me hot-stuff, well she calls me..._Jakie_"

"You don't sound to happy to have that nickname" I stated.

"Not really"

Lynn started to come up to us.

"Jake, who's this?" Lynn asked.

"Ah, Lynn this is Bella, Bella Lynn, Lynn Bella" Jacob said.

"Ohhh so this is the famous Bella, Jacob's told much about you, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you as-well" I said extending my hand.

She grasped my hand and started to shake it up and down; but when she did, her facial expression really was un-sure, as if she was seeing something that troubled her.

"Well...it's nice meeting you" she said while looking over back to Jake and giving him a small hardly noticable guester to follow her.

"Be right back bells" Jake said while heading toward Lynn.

(Jacob's POV)

After introducing Bella to Lynn I noticed that Lynn was acting a bit odd, could she have saw something in her past that might spark our futrure?

She gave me a small guesture to follow her behind the house.

Once we arrived I just had to ask "so what do you think of her?".

"Jacob....this girl is very pretty, but how did you two get togeather? I mean I saw her past and she was with some Edward Cullen guy, and she said and I quote _"Don't make me choose Jake, because in the end it will be him, it's always been him"_. Do you care to tell me how exacly you got with her?" Lynn asked crossing her arms.

"Well that Cullen guy dropped the ball and I just picked it up"

"Yeah you have been known to do that, but, I saw her future Jakie, she's dangerous, something or someone's after her and they won't stop till she's dead." Lynn warned.

"You're probley refering to Victoria"

"Victoria? Oh nevermind, I just want you to be safe, tread lightly Jacob" she said before heading into the red house.

I went back to Bella who happened to be talking to Embry.

Suddenly I fealt a little angry, why was she talking with...with _him?!_

My mind went blank all I was focused on was getting Bella by my side and away from _him!_

(Bella's POV)

I looked up as Jake was heading up the hill to talk with Lynn.

"Hey Bella!" Called a familer voice in the distance.

"Hey Embry!" I called back.

Running up to me and giving me a hug he stood back and started to conversate with me.

"You're looking nice today" Embry said grinning a little bit.

"What this old thing?" I asked

"Shoot! Anything looks good on you Bella"

"Aw, thanks Embry your so sweet" I replied.

_Wait! Wait! Is Embry flirting with me? I don't want to hurt his feeling but I didn't want to flirt with him either._

Embry started to get a little closer to me which made me feel a little discomfort between us.

"What are you doing?" I asked hoping that Jacob would come racing down the hill.

"Bella what's that perfume your wearing....it smells nice"

"Channel Number 7...." I started.

_Wait! What I am I doing! I can't flirt with him, I love Jacob. No,no this has to end!_

I took a step back and he slowly took one step forward.

"Embry, look you really are a nice guy but....." I was stopped by a loud voice.

"BELLA!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Jacob asked with angry fuling his voice.

"Jake, man, calm down we were just talking" Embry said.

"NO YOU CALM DOWN!!! I SAW WHAT YOU WERE DOING TO HER, TRYING TO HIT ON HER!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME AS WELL AS HER!!!???" Jacob asked with much angry.

"Jacob, baby, it's okay there's no need to get mad" I said trying almost every trick in the book to calm him down.

"BELLA THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HIM THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!!!" Jacob yelled.

"Jake please it's nothing" I pleaded.

Jacob started to shake rapidly and his breath intake rate started to increase. _He was about to go wolf._

Madly shaking and almost pulling his hair out, he was about to make a _major _mistake.

"Jacob STOP!!" I yelled now angry at his actions.

"BELLA GET BACK!! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!!!" he yelled once more.

_I have to stop him before he rips Embry apart! Think Bella, think! Wait a second.....That's it!!!!!_

I planted Jacob to the ground and started to violently kiss him, hoping that it would calm him down.

"Bella! What are you doing?!" Embry exclamied.

I pulled my head up for air "Saving _your _life!" but before I even finished the word _life _Jacob's hand pushed my head back down for another kiss. _ Oh yeah, he had calmed down._

After about 16 minutes of making out without reason Jacob and fully calmed down and was still on the ground.

Embry however ran inside to tell the others, however when they came out to see Jake in his so called _"Angry state" _they only saw me stratling Jake on the ground, while making out with him.

"Why did you get so angry there wasn't a need to" I said while getting off of him and laying next to him.

"Because he was flirting with you, I didn't want him to flirt with you that's the main reason I was yelling."

"I know but, Embry will be well Embry! And you will always be my big bad wolf" I said.

He caressed by check and gave me another kiss on the lips.

"So if I am so big and bad why weren't you scared of me?"

"Because I know how to handle my big bad wolf" I said grinning.

"Come here you"

He gently pulled me on top of him and we began to make out again!

But something didn't quite feel right, I fealt like we were being watched, and boy, was I right..............

**A/N: Hey guys I tried to make it as sexy as possible for those who have oh so dirty minds. Thanks for reading and please read my new story "Into the World of Twilight", reviews are welcomed! Please have a great day and Please REVIEW!!!**


	12. The Beautiful Maiden from Hell?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Some of you are wondering why Embry was flirting with Bella in my last chapter. Well that will be concluded in the paragraphs below. I am going to try to resolve and previous problems here and now, except for Victoria. She can wait.**

(Bella's POV)

I continued to kiss the love of my life until..........

"Bella!" a voice called out in the distance.

I stop kissing Jake and froze. That voice, that presence, it had to be _him._

Me and Jake just laid there looking at each other not wanting to look back and see who was calling.

Bravely I got up and turned around, sure enough it was Edward.

"What do you want? Can you not follow simple orders? I told you to leave me and Jake alone and that I didn't want you anymore." I said back to _him._

"Relax, I just came to visit. You never said anything about that" he replied back.

I thought long and hard about his comment and realized he was right.

Then from the shadows behind Edward, Jasper emerged.

"Ah-ha! I knew there was a reason I was feeling weird, it was you! You were the one who hijacked Embry, me and Jacob's feelings" I stated angrily.

"Well, I had to make some sort of entertainment" Jasper said with a cocky accent.

Jacob got closer to me and I did the same.

The expression on Edwards face was one of jealousy.

Edward clenched his fist tightly, not knowing weather to fight, or let this go.

The look in his eyes were dark and evil, the only evil that comes out of envy.

Looking down at the ground aimlessly he spoke.

"I see.....I see your still with _him_" he stated, giving a short and mild stutter to each of his words.

"Yes, and that's never going to change" I said back boldly, although that probably wasn't the best action of choice.

Edward clenched his ash pale hands again, this time with true, raw anger.

He looked up from the grassy ground and looked directly at Jacob, who at the time had his arms around me.

"You did this...you....you took her away from me!" Edward yelled while quickly leaping forward for a speedy attack.

Jacob safely thew me to the fully grass grown ground.

Doing so he managed to swiftly duck and and block another one of Edward's punches.

Edward had gone mad.

He twitched and clenched his teeth, trying to focus his full power on the man I was destined to be with.

After a few more punches were exchanged, Jacob finally got Edward pinned to the ground.

Jacob's large broad shoulders supported his heavy arms as Edward squirmed to break free.

"Let me go! Let me go! I am going to KILL you!" Edward madly repeated, getting more and more angry each time he said it.

"Why are you here Edward? You know it's against the treaty for you to be here" Jacob said, his arms struggling to keep the ever strong vampire at bay.

"Don't you remember Jacob? Don't you remember when Alice came to visit Bella? She told me you barged in on the both of them; you were the one who BROKE the TREATY that time my dear Jacob!" Edward yelled at a tremendously loud volume.

Watching from the sidelines I decided to take immediate action.

Finding the courage to speak I started to part my lips.

"Edward, why? Why did you come back? Can't you see that I don't love you anymore? Is it that your too stubborn to process through that thing you call a brain? Or is it that your that dumb and ill minded to actually think that I would take you back?" I asked gently.

Ignoring my question he began to revolt against Jacob, desperately trying to break the strong hold.

After hours of unsuccessful resistance, Edward finally gave in.

Jacob dis mounted him and returned to my side.

Being the kind person I am, I offered Edward to stay, but to mind his tongue and manners.

Without argument he agreed and the four of us started to the small house.

Upon entering the small domain the other wolfs weren't exactly satisfied with Edwards "visit".

Emily was cooking as always, and the boys took all the room at the dinner table so that Edward and Jasper would have to sit down at the small wooden table in the corner.

Lynn was in the corner, observing everything very closely.

I walked over to her and tried to make conversation.

"Why do you look so sad?" I asked after reviewing her body language.

"It's nothing, it's just that....I am not sure about this Edward person, something tells me that he's nothing but trouble."

As I was about to her statement, Emily asked If me and Lynn could help with dinner.

She told us to serve the boys and told Lynn to ask if Edward and Jasper were hungry.

While setting the table and serving the pack their meal, I kept a close eye on Lynn as she inquired Edward and Jasper if they were hungry.

Smirking as if he was laughing before she came, he replied "no".

Lynn quietly walked away but froze suddenly.

"What did you say?" Lynn asked while turning around and wearing a angry expression.

Looking at the pack's reaction I noticed that the pack had heard the comments that were exchanged as well.

"Excuse me? What was that?!" Lynn asked in a angry voice.

"You heard me" Edward replied still wearing the evil smirk on his face.

"No, I don't believe I did...can you run that through me again?" Lynn asked walking up to them and putting her hand on the table hard.

"Okay, I said half-Breed" Edward replied with slim grin.

"You incompetent, judgmental, ass-hole!" Lynn yelled, listing all of the true traits that Edward possessed.

Jacob got up from his chair and went behind Lynn as if he was going to hold her back.

"What are you going to do about it?" Edward asked intentionally.

Lynn clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

I looked up and saw that her brown lush eyes had been split between brown and bright crimson.

Closing her eyes and looking deep in thought Edward began to twitch.

After a few minutes of her eyes closed, Lynn began lift her head up causing Edward to groan in pain.

And then the worse happened.

Lynn slowly started to open her eyes, the more she opened them, the more Edward started to yell in pain.

And if that wasn't bad enough, when she fully opened her eyes Edward immediately fell to the ground.

"That's enough Lynn" Jacob protested.

Lynn closed her eyes and left the room leaving Edward in his pain.

Jacob shook his head in disgust and left to go and accompany Lynn.

_Wow, I had no idea this girl wielded so much power!_

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading and Please review!!!**


	13. The loss of trust

**A/N: Hello Fans sorry to keep you waiting on this chapter. I hope you like it! Please read and review!**

After the incident with Lynn and Edward I quickly went to Jake's room to change into some more comfortable clothes. I emerged out of the unbelieving small quarters and came back to the company of the pack.

Jacob returned to the pack after calming down Lynn, looking to my left I noticed that Edward and Jasper had left the confounds of the werewolf household.

Jacob grabbed wooden chair and sat down next to me. We continued to talk and eat the meal that Emily had provided for us.

That night me and Jacob headed to his room and got ready for bed. Tomorrow I had to give private lessons to eager students who were going to start their first year of band.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Jacob asked as he got his single sized bed ready.

"Yes" was my reply.

I kinda didn't want to talk anymore about the subject considering the fact that every time I had to go to work me and Jacob would accommodate if I should go or not.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Most likely"

He got in the bed first, with his back against the wall.

I followed his actions and wedged myself between Jacob and the edge of the small bed.

Pulling the covers up over the both of us, Jacob wrapped his strong, firm, muscular arms around my torso.

He gently nuzzled his head into my auburn hair and fell asleep.

I ,however, could not sleep; something about tomorrow didn't feel right with me.

My eyes prevented me from staying up anymore, I quickly dismissed the thought and fell asleep in the arms of my true love.

I woke up the next day and began my morning ritual.

After throwing on some clothes and brushing my hair nearly one hundred times I finally came out of the bathroom.

Jacob still lay dormant on the small cot; giving him a kiss on the forehead I walked out, grabbed a bagel, and left for work.

I walked out of the red cottage and traveled to my truck.

I felt crunch of the pure white gravel with every step I made toward my vehicle.

Opening the door and cramming myself in, I dug my key into the key slot and started the engine.

I arrived at Forks Middle School in little to no time; after clocking in I proceeded to the band hall to meet the students I was going to teach next year.

I walked down the widely spaced white hallway leading to the rehearsal hall. I kept walking, as I was about to turn the corner into the rehearsal hall I heard a voice.....

"Ah, Bella!" the voice said.

I turned around and saw Rick Chandler one of the band directors, approaching me with a wide smile.

"Hey Rick!" I replied while walking away from the large door of the hall to greet him.

"I see you're quite eager to teach these students more than their exited to play in band!" he said still with his wide smile and his hands clamped together.

"I try my best. So why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh, just finishing up some paperwork that needed to be dealt with, but never mind that, you have students waiting for you" he said while gesturing his eyes toward rehearsal hall.

"Alright, bye!" I said and continued my way to the hall.

I entered the hall and noticed two girls sitting in the front row, talking.

"Hello girls, are we ready to start our first day of practice?" I asked.

"Yes, mam" the girls said in unison.

I noticed in their laps they were holding trumpets.

"So, I have been told that you have experience on your instrument; so I shouldn't have to teach you rhythms or things like that right?"

"No, mam" the said in unison once again.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll pass out this music piece" I said while digging in my folder for the piece.

"Here it is" I got up and put the music sheet faced down on their stands.

"We're going to do a little thing I like to call 'Sight Reading'; this exercise will help you with recognizing certain rhythms and note types. So are you two ready to play some music?"

"Yeah" said you guessed it the both of them.

"Alright, turn your papers over" I instructed.

Both of them turned their papers over and revealed the song.

"Alright you have ten seconds to review the piece and know almost everything about it" I said as I started to count.

Both of the girls eyes rapidly checked over the document and put their fingers on key points of the music's part.

"Okay, turn the paper back over" I ordered.

"Now, you" I said pointing my finger toward on of the girls, "what is the name of the song?".

"'Chorale on Jupiter'" she replied.

"Very good!" I replied, "now" I said pointing to the other girl; "who is it composed by?"

"Gustav Holst" the girl answered.

"Okay, well....let's play it!" I said while walking to the podium and raising my baton.

Both of the girls sat straight up and lifted their instruments to their mouths.

"Remember the time signature and 'B' naturals" I reminded.

"One, ready, (Breath)" and they began to play.

They were pretty good for their first time of sight reading. No key signature mistakes, and no fatal note errors. Everything was completely in sync.

After practice the girls mom arrived to pick them up. When the left I began to lock up, it was nearly dark outside and the parking lot lights were on.

I closed and locked the door to my office, the rehearsal hall, and the only door that led outside.

I began to walk out when suddenly, I felt a really cold chill. And then I heard a slight banging coming from behind me. I turned around to find the source of the noise.

Turned out to be the outside door. I quickly walked across the polished floors and closed the door, this time making extra sure that the door was locked in place.

I continued to walk out of the band hall when the lights started to flicker.

This time I did a whole 360 to see what the hell was happening.

Nothing was in visible sight.

I quickly ran to door of the band hall to find that it was locked.

Being very impatient, I began to shake the door open; trying to force it open.

The chill grew colder and colder with each anticipating moment. I was scared witless.

My nerves over threw me into a fit of paralyzed fear.

Still trying to open the door and break free from the band hall, I noticed my body becoming very light.

My entire body including my mental state, fell to the ground. I could feel pain from my head, and the rest of my body became num.

Vision was questionable, as I constantly searched for perfect eyesight.

_What had happened? _ I thought to myself.

My vision blurred in and out view.

With the little backbone I had, I elevated my head up to see if I could find anything.

What I saw I wish I could take back, but it was to late, it was....................

My vision dissipated and my head and body loss balanced and shut down.

_Why him?_


	14. melencoly obscurity

**A.N: Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update, this whole week has been crazy! But through all the chaos I managed to find a piece of music that just soothed my mind and eased my stress. The song you ask is called "Jupiter, the bringer of Jollity" by Gustav Holst. I hope to somehow insert the song in one of my stories as it is very uplifting and helps you relax. I recommend the song to anybody who is suffering from sadness, insanity, stress, and other depressing symptoms. But enough about that, on to the story!**

Bella's POV—-------------------------------------

(Waking up and gasping for air), my vision blurred constantly. Every time I would try to open them and concentrate on my surroundings, I would have to close them because of the lack of eyesight.

I moved my hands around, trying to feel my way around the confound in which I was sealed in. I ran my hands on the ground, feeling a smooth surface, which must have been the floor. I continued to feel more up and ran my fingers around a rough ridged surface. Which was the walls.

Gathering this information, I realized that I was in a small room.

My hands were free, but my feet were rendered immobile by the a sturdy knot conceived of rope.

Suddenly I heard a noise nearby, footsteps from the sound of it. I sat there, completely still. The steps began to increase in volume with each waking minute; and suddenly the noise stopped.

I breathed heavily; not knowing where I was or who I was with put me in a temporary shock. My heartbeat increased when I heard the door to my small "prison" being opened.

"Well, well, well......Look who woke up from their little nap" said a voice. But this wasn't just any voice, this voice I knew....it was....._him._

I opened my eyes and miraculously I regained my vision. Edward crouched down and wiped up some small drops of premature blood oozing from my wounds.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked meekly, my throat very sparse from the lack of moisture.

"Bella, your love for me may have ran scarce a long time ago, but my love for you still burns; like a candle in the night. I love you Bella." he said while gently running his hands in my brown silk hair.

"Do you.....do you think you can....(cough)....do you think you can just take with you want by force?" I asked trying with the little power I had to move his hand away from my hair.

"Bella...I am a man full of needs, and what I need is you; and if that means hitting you unconscious, bringing you here, and tieing you up then so be it." he said with a smirk on his face.

"You bastard, how could you do this?"

"Well, that's no way to talk to your 'ex'"

He stood up and picked me up bridal style.

Despite my screams, protests, and pleads; he continued to walk with me in his arms. He put me down on a rather filthy couch. From the surroundings I knew that we weren't in his house, but in some cheap hostel.

He sat across from me at the old rustic table. The table had many "liquid courage's" on it which would explain his current condition. His eyes were rouge red; his face more paler than usual.

I began to cry to myself. I missed the warmth of Jacob, and wished I was with him in his cozy small bed rather than on this itchy, musty couch.

_Jacob....._

(Jacob's POV)

I dreamed and dreamed until I couldn't dream anymore! I woke up and saw the red digitized numbers on my alarm clock. 5:30 P.M.

"Holy crap! Bella left for work and I didn't even say good bye!" Exclaimed while muttering curses under my "morning" breath.

I began my morning ritual like I always do, a short shower, a thorough cleaning of the teeth, and a nice change of the clothes.

Emerging out of my quarters, I soon began to wander around the house trying to find some sort of life. It wasn't until five minutes that I saw the message my dad had left me.....

Jacob,

Me and Charlie have gone fishin' can't let him beat me again now can I? Anyway, we won't be back till' Seven O' Clock. And try not to stay in the house too long, you know us werewolf's have to burn energy to keep us SANE!

See you soon,

Love Dad-

_I_ went outside and followed my father's suggestion and burn some energy outside.

I decided to work-out in the barn, after all, these muscles aren't going to work themselves! Taking off my shirt and switching into a nice black muscle shirt. I began with some basic push-ups and then started on my core work outs, which included crunches and things like that.

After about an hour of intense work-outs I decided to grab a quick bite to eat. I got inside with all my sweaty glory to eat left-overs from the previous night.

I looked up at the non-digital clock and saw the time, 6:45 P.M.

"Hmm...that's strange....Bella should have been home by now" I said to myself. I waited a few more minutes and, nothing.

I was starting to wonder about Bella's safety and if she was in trouble.

At about 7:00 P.M I got in the 'Rabbit' and took off toward the middle school.

On arrival, I found the outside door to the band hall ajar. Continuing my investigation of the area I came across a blood smear leading to the hallway entrance. That's when my heart stopped. My breath rapidly increased. All the emotions ran through my body, I was felling melancholy sadness to blazing fury.

My nerve impulses rampaged through my body, my hands quivering at every thought of someone trying to hurt _my Bella!_

I broke down and fell to my knees, grasping at my jet black hair to relieve the amount of anger and emotional turmoil that was bubbling in my very core. I covered my eyes with my russet hands and released my salty tears of agony and pain.

Getting up with the little mental strength in my body, I left and contacted the authorities.

_Why? Why.....I don't understand! Bells....(Whimpers)_

(Bella's POV)

Still sitting on the uncomfortable accommodation, I waited for Edward to have the first word. Countless hours went by, and with each passing moment the silence grew more and more until it felt as if would burst through the entire night and would stay forever. I had to take action.

"Is this were I am staying tonight?" I asked, my mind set on escape and reunion with my dearest

"Yes" was the reply.

From behind Edward's head I saw the peer glint of morning, slowly emerging from behind the dark velvet sky.

"How did you know where I worked?" I asked.

"Well, you could call stalking, but I prefer watching out for you" he said with his head resting on the chairs back.

I put my head down.

Many hours passed, luckily, staying up with the pack had prepared me for long hours of not sleeping.

However, Edward's vampire genes prevented him from falling asleep. But because of my human genes, my resistance to the sweet and pleasurable sounds of sleeping, were running thin.

Slowly but surely, small bags started to form under my dark brown eyes.

"Your growing tired aren't you?" he asked from his chair.

"What did you say?" I asked, everything now turning into utter darkness, as I battled to stay awake.

My body fell on the abominable couch.

_I fell into darkness, I kept falling for hours it felt. Until suddenly it just, stopped. I landed on an invisible platform. "Look around you" said a voice all directions. "Who are you?" I questioned while obeying the action given. " I am you overall knowing being, I have watched you since you were small. I have lived inside of you, watching over you and knowing all that you do. I will know show you two paths. One is with salvation, and the other is one with eternal condemnation and undesirable punishment.........." _


	15. Visions

**A/n: Welcome back everyone! I really thank you all for adding me to your favorites authors list and story alert lists, but I would really like for you to submit feed back through review. So please when you finish reading this story press the "Review" tab and leave me a comment! Thanks for reading and Please review.**

"_The road before you, is one of joy and bringer of jollity. This road portrays what you truly desire and what you truly want to acquire" said the higher being. The being led me down the road to a round plateau, and the visions surrounded me._

_I was in a delivery room of some sort, doctors crowded around patient who laid in the small hospital bed._

_I walked pass the doctors to see that the patient they were aiding, was me! I was giving birth! Tears started to swell from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I was going to be a mom! _

_Sitting next to me was Jacob, firmly grasping my hand for support. With every seemingly painful push, Jacob kissed either my forehead or hand. Suddenly I heard a whine of some sort, the baby had been born. I turned to see what the baby looked like, but before the announced it's gender the vision blurred out and revealed the plateau with a new road. "I am going to have a baby?" I asked, speechless from the event that had just occurred._

"_Yes, but that is only if you choose the road of jollity, the next road I must show you. This road is the road of sorrow and pain, shall we watch?" asked the higher being. I nodded my head and the vision began._

_I was living in a mansion, the wall were made of pure marble and the patio was composed of pure granite. I was outside on the patio sipping some beverage; wearing a large white hat with a yellow bow wrapped around the bell of it._

_I was wearing a long black dress with black shoes. Then, I noticed someone coming from behind me...it was Edward. He came behind me and wrapped his cold, pale arms around my neck. Small speckles glittered like a light show on his arm, as his arms were exposed to the sun._

_Examining my facial expressions, I could tell that I wasn't enjoying it. I kept either trying to move his arms away or adjust my neck so that his arms would slip off._

_The vision ended but soon after that a new vision revealed itself._

_I was wearing the same cloths as before, except the scenery was different. I was in a cemetery. I had my head down, and it appeared to me as if I was crying, mourning someone who had died some time ago. _

_At the moment, I couldn't think who I was crying about. But when I moved away, I saw the inscription on the grave stone..._

**JACOB BLACK**

_LOVING SON_

_Born 1991-2010_

_It wasn't before long that I started to cry, and weep over the loss of Jacob. The higher being came next to me dressed in a bright white dress with auburn curls. "How...how did he die?" I asked, my tears choking me._

"_He killed himself, when he couldn't find you even though the cops and detectives did their all he still continued to search for you, until one day, he thought he might as well end his life then spend it on endless depression with the loss of his lover" replied the higher being._

"_How...how can I stop this from happening?" I asked desperately, the tears running more rapidly than before._

"_It's simple Bella, wake up, wake up and break free from your confounds" said the higher power as she slowly dissipated into gold orbs._

_Wake up? What?_


	16. Vampire Hunter?

**A/N: Hey everyone! As you may or may not know, I will be starting a new story over the next few days. The title is still undecided, so if you have any ideas please feel free to leave a comment in a review. Also, I have started a new forum ( I plan for a Jacob/Bella one, but if someone claims Renesmee then I guess we won't have one). Thank you for reading, Please review and Check out my forum!**

(Bella's POV)

I woke up on the same itchy couch. There was a delightful essence in the air, the smell of a home cooked meal.

I arose from the couch and carefully crept to the dining area of the small hotel room.

Edward was cooking breakfast; I slowly walked into the kitchen. "Morning" he said with a smile. "Good morning, I guess"

"Are you hungry? I cooked breakfast" he said while flipping some pancakes in one pan, and turning eggs in the other one

"A little" I responded, meekly walking over to the table to sit down.

He continued to cook, but my mind couldn't stop thinking about Jacob. The being said that he would kill himself if he didn't find me soon.

_Jacob...my sun, my warm, my love...find me...please God, let him find me._

(Jacob's POV)

The authorities surrounded the school and did a city wide search, and still no leads. Me and the pack have done our own investigations, and when we thought we had a scent we just lost it.

My heart ached and I felt immensely depressed, the love of my life was capture and is probably being tortured. My head drooped down and salty tears began to fall from my dark brown eyes.

The pack's unsuccessful attempts at trying to cheer me up didn't make anything better. Me and charlie posted missing signs all around town and even in Port Angles. And if you thought I was sad, Charlie as been mentally breaking down every waking minute that Bella wasn't there.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I got up and slowly slumped my way over to the wooden door. "Who is it?" I asked. "Ania Bensky" said a British feminine voice on the other side of the door.

I stood there, puzzled. I didn't know any person by the name of Ania. I slowly opened the door revealing a young girl. Her hair was a dark auburn color. She was wearing a white sleeveless T-shirt, along with white spandex pants and a long white coat. Her eyes shielded by a pair of sunglasses.

"What business do you have here?" I asked while digging into my pockets.

"Word around town is that you have a missing person around these parts" she said while stealthy walking passed me and entering the house. My face turned into a puzzled look again; I closed the door and turned around. "Yeah, do you have any information?" I asked, trying to get _some_ _kind _ of information out of her.

"Mr. Black, are you familiar with term _'Vampire Hunter'_?" she asked while taking off her sunglasses and laying them on the table.

"What, like 'Buffy the Vampire slayer'?" I asked while chuckling to myself.

"Exactly! But you see, I don't kill them, I find them." she replied, slightly grinning.

"How do you know a vampire took her and not and some guy of the streets?" I asked slightly getting mad over the fact that my love was absent from me.

"Easy werewolf, I privately investigated the scene, there was no way a man nor human, could ravage a locking mechanistic without a bloody-fist" she said while smiling and moving to the kitchen.

"How do you know I am a werewolf?" I asked.

"Oh, let's completely forget the fact that I know you kidnapped your lover and just move right to the first thing I said. I know your a werewolf because of that tattoo that your so fancy of showing off with that muscle shirt" She said while leaning up against the counter.

"Oh" I said rubbing the back of my head, "so you believe a vamp just took her?"

"Yes, a male from the looks of it. There was key clue that the detectives didn't catch but I did." she said while pulling out a handkerchief.

She handed it to me; I took it and inspected.

"It has a "C" embedded on the back" she said.

When I heard that, I lost control. I tightly gripped the handkerchief.

"Something the matter?" she inquired.

"Yes" I replied bitterly, "That no good filthy excuse for a vampire Edward Cullen, took my Bella"

"Ah, the Cullen's" she said smirking and walking around the other side of the kitchen counter.

"You know them?" I asked while releasing my grip on the cloth.

"Know them? My family has hunted them for centuries" she replied.

"Do you think you can help me find them?" I asked hoping from a yes.

"Why yes! Of course!" she said brightly smiling.

"Then lets go now!" I said.

We got in my truck and started off towards town.

The first place we headed to was to the Cullen's household.

We got off and knocked on the door.

"Coming" said a voice on the other side of the door.

The white door opened and reveled Alice.

"Oh, hello Jacob. Who's this?" she asked.

"The names Ania, and we're looking for Edward Cullen" said Ania.

"Oh, he said he was going to Port Angles, he was going to be staying at a hotel. Why?" Alice asked.

"Well, we have reason to believe that he has Bella in his custody" I informed her.

"What?" Alice asked.

"You heard the man, thank you for your help." Ania said has she left the front porch steps and walked over to the truck.

"Thanks Alice, I really do appreciate it" I said quickly before following after Ania.

I started the truck and quickly drove to Port Angles.

_Don't worry Bells, I am coming for you. Please be okay..._


	17. The Rescue

**A/N: Hey guys! Did any of yall see Eclipse? It was awesome! I felt pretty bad for Jake though =( Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update but these past few weeks have been a little busy. Please R&R and join my forum!**

(Jake's POV)

We drove to every hotel in Port Angles, but to little success.

There was only one hotel left, I was praying to god that Bella was currently residing in one.

We pulled up to into the parking lot. The building was at least 4 stories tall. My eyes started to scale the walls of the building, looking for any windows who's blinds might be open. Until I found one; I saw Edward by it. I gasped to myself "Bella!" I shouted and started to practically sprint towards the entrance of the hotel. But then I was stopped.

"No you don't wolf" Ania said yanking me back by my collar. _How did she catch up to me so fast? And why is she separating me from my Bella?_

"What? Why?" I asked enraged and trying to break loose.

"Because. This is has to be done in the most simple and easiest way possible" she reasoned.

"Oh screw you!" I said trying to desperately break loose.

"Listen wolf, keep resisting and I have a silver bullet with your name on it" Ania said letting go of my shirt and running toward the entrance. "I'll whistle if I need you"

(Ania's POV)

I walked up the stairs slowly and waited by the door that the girl was being detained in.

"_Shut up Bella! Before I hit you again!" _ I heard through the door. _"No! Please! Okay, Okay I'll shut up...just please don't hurt me" _

I then took out my gun and busted open the door. "Why hello there...Cullen" .

(Bella POV)

Edward kept turning the eggs over in the pan. My mind kept thinking about Jacob, until I heard his voice. _"Bella!" _ I heard him shout. Jacob? My mind ranted until it found the courage to say it out loud. "Jacob!" I yelled while jumping out of my seat and starting to the window. Edward must have saw him before I did. He came towards me and laid his arms on my shoulders.

"Let go of me!" I shouted.

"Bella, calm down; it was nothing, your just hallucinating" Edward tried to reason, but I knew better.

"Bullshit!" I said stomping on his foot and trying to get passed him.

He then grabbed me by my long auburn hair and threw me on the couch. He slapped me once, leaving a big nasty bruise on the side of my face. I started to cry, the pain was tremendous. My vision blurred in and out. "Shut up Bella! Before I hit you again!" he shouted, his voice sending me into a recoiled state.

"No! Please! Okay, okay, I'll shut up...just..please don't hurt me" I begged while defensively putting my hands over my head.

I heard the door burst open and then an unfamiliar voice..."Why hello there... Cullen"

A shot was fired, and my body twitched by the sound. I then heard grunts and groans from Edward.

_What was Happening?_

I looked up, my vision back to normal. I saw a woman tie up Edward with some kind of elastic material.

She then arose from tieing up Edward and came to assist me.

"Oh, look at that nasty bruise on the side of your face!" she exclaimed in a British tone.

"Oh darling, here let me get you friend up here." she said while arising and heading over to the window.

_Friend? Could she mean Jacob?_

(Jake's POV)

I paced back and forth. What was taking her so damn long! I was ready to go wolf, go in there and tear Edward bits by bits! Suddenly I heard a gun shot; I immediately looked up at the window I saw Edward in.

It was only a few minutes after that, that Ania's head popped out of the window and whistled.

"Oi! What the hell are you waitin for? Come and get your girl!" She said with a smile on her face.

A smile scraped itself across my face. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and through the door to see Bella on the couch.

"Bella!" I said, sitting her up right and examining every inch of her body. Until I saw the big bruise he left her.

"You bastard!" I yelled while getting up and kicking as many times as I could in the ribs.

"Hey, hey!" Ania said while holding my arm with both hands.

"You go attend to your girl. I got this punk" she said.

I slightly grinned and walked back over to Bella.

"Anyway, as my friend was doing" Ania said and continued to beat the shit out of Edward.

I looked Bella right in the eye. "What did he do, to my beautiful Bella?" I asked.

She started up a tear stream and then started to kiss me.

I kissed her back, moving my head as our lips got in sync. We were kissing for at least 2 minutes until we had to come up for air. Bella wrapped her small arms around my neck and whispered into my ear.

"I am glad to see you again, I missed you"

"I missed you too, Bells" I said kissing her on the lips one more time.

Ania came over to us panting heavily. "I don't know about you two but I could sure use a...(gasps) is that coffee?" she asked while walking over to the dispenser.

Me and Bella chuckled, Ania walked over to Edward and planted the bottom of her boot gently on his face and bent over. "Hey big guy, you think I can get some coffee from that there dispenser?" Ania asked Edward.

Edward spat blood on the floor. "I take that as a yes" Ania said while removing her boot from Edward's face and getting a cup of coffee.

Me and Bella got up.

"What shall we do with him?" I asked.

"I have an Idea" Ania said while taking another sip of her coffee.

_**A/N: Hey guys! What did yall think? If you have any ideas as to what Ania thinks what we should do with Edward please leave it with your review! Thanks hope to see yall soon.! Please review!**_


End file.
